Girl Dumb Wing - Move Over Boys
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Peace Keepers have spirald out of controle and another Oz has been born. Female Pilots are introduced to the Wild Wing boys and continuing to follow orders it is up to Heero's strong willed son to end the enslavement.
1. Chapter 1 Move Over Boys

Chapter 1 Move Over Boys  
****"Hi, I'm Wariko. I have never seen Gundam Wing or any other Gundam, but I wrote this based on other fan fics I read. I know I don't have the things right. Just enjoy the plot. If something bothers you way to much, tell me at highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com. I know I should be nicer to Quatre, but what fun is that? Besides, Hiro gets it much worse :P (hehehe)"AWM****  
  
A dark woman with long wavy brown hair walked into the boys' room after a small knock. Duo looked up at her from his bed right inside the door.  
"Please be looking for me?"  
Her smile was small and amused. Her deep brown eyes flitted over his body before she replied, "Not unless you've gotten shorter, aged a few extra years, forgot who I am, and grew your hair extremely fast."  
"It could happen." He shrugged with a huge grin.  
She rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Then she walked over to the far corner. She stopped and stood there in front of Trowa's bunk bed quietly. He sat on the top bunk eating spaghetti out of a bowl with a fork. "Scre-e-e-ech!!!!!!" He dragged it across the bottom of the bowl. "I didn't let them take you. I deserve at least a talk."  
"Scre-e-e-ech!!!!!!" He dragged the fork across the bottom of the bowl again. "If I wanted to talk, I would have come to dinner."  
"Damn it Trowa, don't ignore me!"  
"Why? Why didn't you let them put me away?" He whispered, peering at her from behind his bangs.  
"I didn't want to make it worse for anyone. I don't understand, but I didn't want to make you hate me more...I want to talk in private." She eyed the other boys, who's ears were perked up to listen to them.  
He sniffed, "This is a dormer, privacy doesn't exist."  
"Oh yea of little imagination." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bathroom. She turned on the fan and closed the door. "Walla, privacy. Now, why did you try to kill me?"  
"I didn't. I thought I was alone and someone broke into the house. I had the knife because I was afraid, then you came around the corner...I never said anything because the person that broke in I thought was a friend. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." He leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I guess I messed up everyone's life but the one that deserved it."  
She put her finger to her lips, signaling him to silence. Then she jerked open the door. Duo fell through the doorway. "Get lost brat!" She screamed in his startled face. He got out of her sight quickly. Quatre convulsed in laughter and Hiro and Wu Fei stifled smiles.  
She closed the door again and smiled softly at him. "My dad and your mom got back together nearly two years ago, right before I graduated military school and got in the special programs."  
"Good, I didn't want her to be unhappy." He took her hand and squeezed it. "I love you. I just wish you weren't doing something so dangerous."  
"Which part is dangerous, personal training, piloting, or testing the new weapons?" She asked jokingly.  
"All of the above." Trowa replied, "Also being a girl, why are you doing that?"  
"Just to bother you."  
"It's the testing, I think it's a little more risky then I prefer for you."  
"I'm not a little girl anymore. You don't need to worry about me. I'll try to get transferred to something less risky for you though." She patted him on the head. Then giggled as she was swatted away.  
They left the bathroom and were greeted with four sets of eyes. "Hello, I'm Mitu Barton. I'm going to be training you boys for a special mission packet series. We will start tomorrow morning at 5:30. Anyone got a problem with that?"  
Everyone goggled at her, but remained silent. "Good. Let me get my things. I'm to stay with you for the time being."  
Duo fell off his bed. Hiro looked over the edge of the bed above him. "Smooth move Ex Lax."  
Mitu shrugged and left.  
"Trowa, who is she to you?" Quatre asked once he was done laughing at Duo.  
"My step-sister."  
"Wow, what a hottie!" Duo remarked with a blissful look.  
"Look at her and I'll kill you." Trowa growled angrily. "She's here to train you, keep it in mind."  
"Chill Trowa, it was meant to be a compliment, nothing more." He held his pillow like a shield.  
Mitu returned with a backpack and an overnight duffel bag. "Which is the extra bunk?" Trowa pointed at the bunk below his. It was   
covered with papers and books. Hiro hopped off his bed, walked over and scooped up his work and dumped the pile next to Duo's bed and kicked it under the bed, before returning to his own.  
She pulled the sheets off of it and dumped them before pulling a clean set out of her duffle and remade the bed. She pulled a pillow out and tossed it on the bed. She went into the bathroom with her back pack and closed the door. A few minutes later, she came out in very short shorts and a matching blue pokadot belly shirt. She flopped onto her bed and got comfortable. She could feel every eye on her. "What's the matter?"  
"Your outfit is revealing." Trowa said. "You should wear more."  
"Why? Haven't any of you ever seen a girl before?"  
  
"Yah, but not like you. Your...Mumph!!!" Duo was suddenly eating Trowa's pillow.  
"Oh jeez, grow up, all of you!" She pulled her top sheet and pillow off of the bed and left.  
"Where's she going in the middle of the night?" Quatre asked.  
"She'll sleep out side on the grass." Trowa said as he caught his pillow on its return trip. Then he reached up and turned off the light.  
"You're not worried?"  
"She's older then me Quatre, she can take care of herself." He paused in the darkness. "You'll find that out tomorrow."  
"Good night everyone." Quatre said softly.  
"Night guys." Duo chirped.  
"Shut up and go to sleep." Hiro demanded.  
***  
Hiro opened his eyes to the sudden brightness in the room that had awakened him. Mitu stood in the middle of the room, tapping her foot in annoyance. "Wake up!" Four protesting groans came from the bunks. Slowly Trowa, Hiro, Wu Fei, and Quatre got up and tried to change without her seeing them. "What a bunch of loons, shy of their bodies." She murmured as she turned and faced the nearest wall. They all got dressed hurriedly. Then they noticed Duo was still sleeping soundly.  
"Duo!" Hiro growled…No response. Quatre shook him, nothing. Wu Fei pinched his nose shut, he opened his mouth to breathe. Trowa pulled his covers off, hoping the cold morning air would wake him…Nada. Finally Hiro waved everyone away. "Time for last resorts." He picked up a pair of scissors and held them close to Duo's ear. "Snip...Snip!" The metal sound rang out in the silence.  
Duo bolted out of the bed holding his scalp. "Ahhhhhh!"  
"Thank you for joining us Mr. Maxwell." Mitu said sweetly. "Get dressed, you've got five minutes." Six miles and one hour later, they all sat on the ground resting. The boys were all dripping with sweat, Mitu was only a little pink in the face and breathing slightly hard. "Not bad boys, you can go to the showers. I will see you at breakfast." She left them panting like dogs and went inside.  
***   
They all sat together, eating a hardy breakfast. "Triggs! Oh man am I glad I found you!" A preppy looking blond with a plaid jumper on, came over and hugged Mitu. Then she flopped down in the chair next to her.  
"How'd you get here so fast?"  
"I can't tell you anything, except Mad G brought me here."  
"Well, where is she Sugar?"  
"In the pin...That's all I can say."  
"Prison?! What did she do? Come on Suragi Tou!" Mitu begged. "Mad G's my friend. I need to know."  
The blond shook her head, pressing her lips together. "No, I can't tell you!"  
Mitu gave up. Then she remembered that the chair Sugar was sitting in hadn't been empty. She looked at the boy sitting under Sugar, red faced and wide-eyed. "Suragi Tou! Get off of Quatre-sama's lap!"  
Sugar blinked at her for a moment, cluelessly, then squirreled around and looked at him. "You don't mind me, do you? Hey, you're cute! I'm Suragi Tou. You gotta last name Quatre?"  
"Winner..?"  
"Ooooh, way cute name too. Wanna go out?" She had her arms around his neck.  
"*_SURAGI TOU-SAMA_*!!! Behave your self! And get out of his lap!" Mitu glared at her. Quatre's lap was vacated reluctantly.  
"Someone isn't in a good mood." She said sadly. "And after I had to sleep on the floor in the administrative office last night!" (Sniffle.)  
"Yah, yah. I get it, we can share the bed I'm using for the time being." Mitu sighed. "But if you kick me I'll kill you."  
"Yes Ma'am, Miss Trigger Happy! I will be still. I promise!" She squealed happily, before skipping off.  
"Why do I suddenly feel like I just assigned my own death sentence?" Mitu pushed her breakfast away and dropped her head on the table.  
***  
They had to lift weights, swim several miles and run another three miles before they were allowed a little R&R before bedtime.  
When they got to their room, Mitu had on a green striped outfit like the previous night's and Suragi had on a pink nightie with lace around the hems and matching shorts and socks. Her hair was in two braids.  
"Chick, you look like a poodle." Duo told her with a snicker.  
"How rude Repunzle! No one asked you." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
"No you didn't! You did not just call me..."  
"I don't care if she called you Barbie, you treat her with respect or you are in for it Sweet Heart." Mitu cut him off. "Now shut up and go to bed." Duo looked at her hard for a minute before he obeyed. "Good choice. Now Sugs, you can't go picking at him either."  
"Night Princess!" She called sourly.  
"Sleep tight Feefee!" Duo grinned.  
"Knock it off dip wads." Hiro said in his usual manor.  
***  
"Hiro Yuy, your training is over, report to the mission coordinator for your packet." Mitu caught his elbow on their way out for their morning jog.  
He looked at her for a long moment before he turned and left for the office. When he got there, he was led into another room by a guard. This room was a lab. He was instructed to remove his cloths, then the guard left him. Dr J was there. He examined him until he felt quite bothered by it. Finally he was finished making notes on a chart and directed him to shower himself until he was free of chemicals. He was curious as to what they had against deodorant, but did as he was told.  
When he got out of the shower, a lab guy injected something into his arm. Then he was sprayed down with something like baby oil. Then a towel was handed to him and he was directed to dry off. He was feeling light headed and in the process of toweling off, he crashed into the floor. Another lab guy picked him up and sat him on a table. "Don't worry, the side effects of the serum will wear off quickly." He was told as a stack of black cloths was put next to him. "Dress when the dizziness passes."  
While he tried to keep his head on strait, someone else was brought and sat on the table across from his. A small well-developed girl with deep brown hair and tanned skin sat in front of him. She was covered in half healed wounds. She was still beautiful. Her towel was messily wrapped around her waist, hiding little. He realized that she was staring back at him, and he got embarrassed at himself. He dressed quickly.  
She hopped of the table, still nude and approached Dr J. "I'm ready." Her voice was commanding and tough.  
"Good." He led her into an isolated clear plastic room. He left her in it and secured the door. She held her breath as a vapor covered her from the floor. Then air was blown from the ceiling. "We are covering her with a poison, highly deadly, death occurs within seconds of contact. You have been treated so that it will not effect you." The room was opened and she came out and dressed in an anti-chamber. Then she came back into the room with Dr J and Hiro. "Garrit Nicks, you are to shield Hiro Yuy from the enemy. Hiro Yuy, you are to retrieve the Lixas files and destroy the Alika base. Then you are to return here. You let her take the shots, if you didn't, your chance for returning was 40% and hers was 10%. With her sacrifice, your chances are nearly 82% for success."  
"She's to die for me?" He looked at the small, half dead looking girl with the blank expression on her face. He doubted her making it to the base, much less protecting him.  
"Yes. She is better trained then you. She will do her job with precision." He said as she picked up a glass of gelatin and drank it. "That will make her bleed more slowly."  
Better then me? Hiro eyed the tiny babe. This I've got to see.  
***  
They reached the base by a motorcycle. Then hiked up to the gate through the forest. Hiro took aim with his gun, but she pushed it down. "It's my job. Wait until the coast is clear." She left his side and walked up to the guards. Most of her scars were hidden by her little tight black dress. The rest were hidden by make-up and tall black boots. "Hi boys." She said sexually, stopping when they aimed their guns at her. She put her hands on her hips and stood with her legs spread suggestively. "Hey, if you don't want a party, fine with me. Mr. Shirman has already paid me."  
Hiro's face was slack and his eyes read shock. What is she doing? He was answered as she ran her hand down the side of one man's face.  
The poison! Then she let the other run his hand up under the edge of her skirt. The first slumped over and fell to the ground. The other pulled away from her, feeling the effects beginning. He opened his mouth to sound the alarm, but she covered it with her own as she shoved him into his post. She positioned the bodies to look like bored guards and lifted a key to the gate. She opened it, motioning him to come. He had to snap himself out of the memories of the sensual brutality she had used.  
They got through the door and into the main building without any confrontations. She motioned for him to hide as someone came into view. She walked up to him and asked where the leader's room was. He said she can't go there. She made a small pout, fiddling with his shirt buttons, slipping her fingers in the opening she made, caressing his chest. "He ordered me, I'm sure you can understand." She smiled at him with a naughty look on her face. He drought back with a gulp, directing her. "Thanks." She said as he slipped to the floor and she pulled him into the dark corner where Hiro stood. He was awed by her complete turn on of emotions for brief moments, then how she was so unattached the next.   
They walked into the office and she killed the three men in the room a few moments after she arrived. She got shot once in the shoulder. While he got the stuff he was sent for and set up the bomb, she took a roll of duct tape and slapped a piece over her shoulder.  
She led him back down the hall. Someone shot her three times in the middle and once in the leg, before she found them in the shadows and broke his neck.  
She continued down the hall. They must have found the bodies, because two rounds were in her before they got to the main hall. She could hardly stand. He felt like leaving her wouldn't be right, she was fighting so hard to live. The last hall had eight men in it. He felt his hope drain out. "Pick up your gun and shoot when the first man drops." She whispered. She grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it. Then she started to run into the middle of the men, screaming. "Help me! Please help!" Two of the men caught her in surprise.  
"It's a trap!" Another bellowed and he shot her. She went limp.  
Another reached over and felt for a pulse. Suddenly he had the heel of her boot through his throat. The two that had touched her fell to the floor, dead. Shots rang out and two went down. She broke one's neck as Hiro shot the last.  
The two started to run, but she fell before they reached the gate. "Hiro, you're being a fool!" He told himself harshly as he went back and scooped her up. They were down the hill and on the bike when the base blew up. Hiro put the trigger away and adjusted her in his arms as he started back to base. They got sick from the poison, and were kept in the lab for a week. He learned that Garrit Nicks was 17 years old and that serving in three suicide missions was her punishment for disobeying orders. When and if she completed all of them, her record would be cleared and she would go back to regular fighting. His mission was the second for her. When he was released, he was weak and sore. He almost cried for her when he learned she had been sent that morning to do something with 0.000,000,009% chance of completion. They had lost twenty men on the mission so far.  
He had liked her. He would miss her.  
***  
Quatre started to change his cloths. He pulled off his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants before someone came racing in the door and plowed into him, sending both of them over his bed and onto the floor behind it.  
They landed on top of his crotch and he made a pathetic sound, trying to push the assailant off. He looked up and found Sugar straddling him. "Get off!" He squeaked loudly, voice pitched with pain. She stood up and looked at him apologetically as he grabbed himself and rolled onto his side, tears streaming down his face.   
"I'm sorry! Quatre, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"No!" He wailed. It hurt him so badly!  
"Let me see."  
"Heck no!"  
"It's ok, I'm a doctor. There's no reason to be embarrassed." She informed him. She tried to pull his hands away.  
"No! I'm ok!" He shook his head wildly. The pain had stopped pounding and had dulled to a soft throb. He was cherry red with embarrassment. "No, leave me alone!" He shook her hand off of his shoulder.  
"What are you guys doing?" Duo appeared curiously wondering what Quatre was shrieking about. Quatre looked up at him, rubbing his tear-filled eyes. He just shook his head. "Ok, you're crying for no reason. That makes sense."  
"Sorry." Sugar said one last time before she got what she had come into the room for and left, skipping merrily.  
He refused to talk to Duo so he finally left.  
He wasn't very nice to anyone the rest of the day. At dinner, he sat alone. Sugar tried to sit beside him, but he left her. She got up and went away in dejection.  
Quatre ended up next to Mitu. She looked at him for a long time before she spoke. "She already feels like crud, you being mean to her isn't doing anyone a favor."  
"I don't want to talk to you, leave me alone." He glared at her.  
"What did Sugar do to tick you off so much?" Duo flopped down across from them.  
"Leamealone!" He snarled.  
"She kneed him on an accident." Mitu told him with a spiteful glance in Quatre's direction. "Now he's being a complete jerk."  
Quatre kicked her chair out from under her and picked up his things and left, face in flames. "See?" She sat her chair upright and dusted off her rear.  
Sugar screamed, "Let me go!" Then she tried to twist free of one of the older teams' boy's grip. The two struggling soldiers plowed into an un-expecting Quatre, who ended up on the ground, tearfully clutching himself. "No!" Sugar watched Quatre go down and burst into tears. He'd never speak to her again.  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Mitu demanded. The guy laughed at her 4'10" frame as he gripped Sugar more tightly. "Wamm!" She hauled off and sent him over a table filled with food, into an on coming administrator. Sugar sat on the floor holding her bruised wrists and crying like the world had ended. "You ok kiddo?" Mitu helped her up. Quatre was very still, he was curled up on his side. Mitu took a look at him. "He passed out. Wonder if it was from pain or embarrassment?"  
"Don't say that!" Sugar sniffled.  
"What happened here?!?" A security official demanded. She had the guy that had started it in cuffs. The mashed potato smudge on her faces announced that he was already toast.  
"That guy was hurting me and they tried to help me. He hurt Quatre! But Mitu fought him off." Sugar told the story. "Poor Quatre!" She began to sob again.  
Quatre was taken away to the hospital. Duo remarked that he was going to have a cow when he woke up there because of his nuts.  
***  
The mission had been a month ago. Hiro was still behaving strangely. He was never argumentative, hard on them, or even into anything. Even Wu Fei noticed. Quatre's grudge had finally ended the week before and he and Sugar were an item, blushing at a glance from the other and being giggle.   
They were walking down the hall when they noticed that they had lost Hiro. They decided to leave him alone. He went to his room and closed the door. They were two in each room now and Duo wouldn't be there for hours. He had time to be alone. He pulled off his cloths and tossed them over the back of a chair before he fell into bed.  
"Hiro Yuy." He started slightly as his head jerked up to find Garrit standing at the bottom of his bed. "How did I get back to base that day?"  
He felt his chest tighten in guilt as he lied to her. "You made it to the motorcycle and I drove us back."  
"You carried me, didn't you?" She walked over and sat next to him. She looked into his eyes. They were unreadable.  
"…Yes… I couldn't leave you. I was weak." He frowned.  
"Thank you for my life." She lifted his face and looked into his eyes again. "I followed my heart and it got me in that mess, you following yours got me out of it."  
He looked at her for a long moment before he kissed her. She returned the kiss and he pulled her into the bed with him. He took her cloths off slowly, expecting rejection at any moment. He stopped and plaid with the waist band on her panties nervously. "I...I've never done this before." He gazed down at her navel, avoiding her eyes.  
She giggled, "Good. That will make it more interesting."  
***  
Duo came into their room and found Hiro sprawled on his stomach, sleeping soundly. Duo pulled off his cloths and put them on the floor next to his bed, pulled on PJs and got in it. Hiro sat up and looked around in confusion. "Is something wrong Hiro?"  
He looked kind of embarrassed, "No."  
Duo shrugged, he never would admit to having a problem. He fell asleep.  
He had dreamed of being with Garrit, she was probably dead for real. He shook his head, what had she done to him?  
***  
It had been two days since Hiro's dream and since that night he had gotten less involved in life. He had walked in on Duo and Mitu making out and had been even worse that day. He wasn't mean or unpleasant. He just was.  
He was walking down the hall with no destination in mind when someone came by him doing about 60mph. There had been a crash behind him as the kid passed. He turned to find Garrit in the floor. She was fighting with a crutch and a large backpack. Her long beautiful hair was gone, her scalp shaved clean except for a high pony tail braid that hung down to her shoulders. A butterfly tattoo was on the left front of her scalp. She was bruised most everywhere, and cuts and stitches were abundant. One of her legs was completely bandaged and she was completely soaked with water.  
Hiro helped her up and tried to carry the bag for her. "I do not need your help Mr. Yuy." She said coldly and snatched it away, using her crutch to get away from him quickly.   
He had blood on his shirt and was very soggy by now. Sugar and Mitu came out of a room and saw her, "Mad G! Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" Sugar hugged her gingerly before snatching the bag away.  
"Mad G cheats death again, film at eleven." Mitu remarked as she caught Garrit up under her free arm and helped her walk. "You walked over from Med. 1 didn't you?"  
"So what?"  
"So, it's raining and you're hurt. You should still be in the hospital!" Mitu chided.  
"I'm free, I can die now."  
"No one can die without my permission! Now where are you staying?" Sugar demanded.  
Hiro felt happy, she had made it, and she wasn't alone. He wandered off, feeling some satisfaction in knowing her end.  
***  
The boys sat in the cafeteria eating and talking about the girls. "I wonder where they went?" Duo tossed his napkin onto his plate.  
"Yah, they just disappeared." Quatre nodded.  
"Hi baby, did you miss me?" Mitu kissed Duo's neck from behind. He looked pretty shocked, but recovered quickly.  
Sugar smiled shyly at Quatre, they both looked away quickly blushing slightly. Mad G stood idly by. Trowa was glaring at Duo so hard it hurt the boy, knowing that he had gone after his sister. Hiro tried a little too hard to ignore them.  
***  
Duo smiled, "They invited us to a party. I'm going."  
"No you're not." Hiro glared at him. "We've got to train for our next mission."  
"I am and you can't stop me! Just because your tight wad butt can't stand fun doesn't mean that I can live with out it!" Duo stuck his tongue out, hands on his hips.  
"Duo is right, we need to have a little fun occasionally." Quatre said softly.  
"No one asked you! No one is going, hear me?!?" Hiro yelled, the veins in his neck bulging. "Wu Fei, tell them how bad this idea is."  
Wu Fei looked up from his journal, with a strange look on his face. "What's wrong with the party?" He looked so...innocent.  
Everyone's jaws made an audible clunk as they hit the floor. "Calendar, I must write this on a calendar. Wu Fei wasn't a tight wad for a moment!" Duo squealed and grabbed for his daily planner.   
Trowa shrugged, "I was considering going myself."  
Hiro through his hands up in defeat, "Fine, go get smashed, caught, and reprimanded."  
"You do know that a certain girl that you like is going to be there." Duo smiled smugly as Hiro's face changed from annoyance to smittenness, before collapsing into its normal blank state.  
"And I suppose you think you'll get Trowa's sister in the sack." He replied emotionlessly, enjoying the reaction of embarrassment on Duo's part and anger from Trowa. "I guess I'll have to go and make sure you all behave yourselves."  
Quatre looked like he had been betrayed as Trowa held out his hand. "Pay up, you owe me ten for loosing the bet. Told you Hiro would give into it."  
"You were taking bets?!" Hiro gasped, looking totally offended.  
"Hey, it was a fifty-fifty chance, you have been so strange lately. Almost like playing the lottery." Duo chuckled.  
***  
They walked into the room and stopped short. Loud music, cigarettes, beer, and twisting bodies. Sugar bounced up and grabbed Quatre, "Come on!" They disappeared into the chaos.  
Duo spotted Mitu, leaving the guys, to dance with her.  
Wu Fei looked aggravated, "Why did we come?"  
"Hello boys." Garrit came up with two other girls in tow. She introduced them to Zola- a Hindu sixteen year old- and Marala- a 14 year old blond with blue eyes-. Then she and Hiro left them with the girls, surprising everyone.   
The four of them stood in uncomfortable silence for an hour and a half before Hiro reappeared. He just looked at them like they were dopes. Then Garrit and he left the party muttering about Dr G's timing (or lack there of).  
Zola frowned at the door when it closed. "What would Dr G want with them at this hour? And both of them?" She looked at Marala who shrugged in reply.  
"I think they shared a mission a while back. Maybe they have another one. Or there could be some problem with the last one." She suggested.  
"We are talking about Mad G, not Sugar. Mad G doesn't make mistakes. She also wouldn't be paired with just any guy twice. Partners slow her down, she wouldn't allow it." Zola replied Icily, living up to her nickname.  
"Hiro isn't just any guy. He wouldn't be the one doing the slowing down. It is highly unlikely that he would have a woman for a partner." Wu Fei told her.  
"Oh, I forgot, boys have the muscles and therefore rule. My mistake!" Zola looked highly annoyed.  
"Icey, don't hurt him...to much. You know how it annoyed Mitu when she had to clean up after you last time." Marala warned her.  
Trowa laughed at her, "What could she possibly do to Wu Fei? He is the one with the black belt."  
"In what? Being a prig?" Marala slapped her hands on her hips. The next moment the four of them were having it out on the ground. Duo and Mitu tried to stop them, but it wasn't working to well.  
The others at the party started rooting for people and making it a real event. Sugar made everyone get out of the way, then she and Quatre helped Duo and Mitu to pull them apart. Everyone went home and left the two teams to talk it out. The four of the instigators sat and yelled at each other, while the four more peaceful ones tried to reason it out.  
Garrit and Hiro came into this chaos about an hour later. "Wow, what party animals." Garrit stepped over empty beer cans and party streamers. "What are you doing?" She asked the teens that sat on opposite sides of the room threatening each other.  
They all began talking at once. She listened for a while. "Stop!" She held up a hand and the girls all silenced themselves. Wu Fei and Trowa still kept complaining. "Shut up." She said evilly and they obeyed the tone in her voice-demanded obedience. Then she shook her head. "The entire thing was over superiority? We are equals. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Drop it and get on with your lives. Clean up and go home. I'll make sure you will regret it if you start this childish behavior again. Good night." She bowed and left them looking like scolded children.  
Hiro followed her out quietly, looking a bit dazed, like he had gotten some news that wasn't sinking in. He followed her into her office and flopped down on the sofa with a loud sigh. "I can't believe this."  
"Well, you have to believe it or it isn't going to be much fun." She opened the door to an adjoining bedroom. "Are you going to sit there all night or are you coming?"  
"Um. Coming." He picked himself up and followed her into the foreign room. His things were already in it and mingled with hers. It struck him funny that he got what he had wanted and it scared him to death.  
  
****"I didn't expect this to happen. Let's find out what more I can think up!" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



	2. Chapter 2 Whispers From The Past

Chapter 2 Whispers From The Past  
****"I'm b-a-c-k. I still haven't seen Gundam Wing. Just enjoy the plot. If something bothers you way to much, tell me at highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com. This chapter is kind of leaving you in confusion at first, but relax, I've got a plan!" AWM****  
  
John laid on his back, stretched across the bed, with his head in his wife's lap as he gazed up at her sweet face. "Sometimes I wonder how I was so lucky to have you."  
Jane smiled at him and ran her fingers his hair tenderly. "I can't think of a better place to be, then with you." She said teasingly.  
He caught her wrist, kissing the back of her hand. On her finger glimmered the wedding ring, their only link to their former lives. No other clue was found except the inscription: "If ever a love did my heart touch, you are the one and only. H.Y." It was small script and difficult to read, but they had memorized those words. Neither knew anything more then that about who they really were…not even their names were real. They had been named by their neighbors along with their twin sons who were newborns at the time. That was 15 years ago. They had been a young couple estimated 16 at the time, now most probably in their 30's, they had adjusted to not having lived before the town they now lived in.  
"What's on your mind dear?" Jane watched him examine the ring intently. His big blue eyes looked up in surprise.  
"Nothing!" He said quickly, but she gave him a look and he sighed. "Do you think there is something wrong with Paulie?"  
"Besides everyone calling him Paulie? Well, not really." She wondered what he was getting at.  
"I mean Pete asks questions, all kinds of questions, and is into girls, like everyone else's boys at work. Paulie is so...He doesn't." John fumbled for the right way to put things.  
"Paul is just not Peter. He is into individuality and he asks me things. Peter doesn't talk to me about anything. I guess it's just personality conflict. You do come off rather gruff and abrupt."  
"So you don't think he is...um, well...uh, gay?" He turned pink at the mention of it.  
"Who? Peter is, how to put this politely? Exploring his options? Paul isn't even friends with anyone but Tobeya and Retsuko and she isn't interested in him. He doesn't even have anyone he has a slight crush on." She said honestly. "He would tell me if he did."  
"Peter?!"  
"I've picked it up from a few pieces of conversations the boys have had over breakfast. Only once, I think, and that was months ago." She shrugged. "Pardon me, but I don't want to continue this conversation. You have to work early tomorrow, so we should get to sleep."  
"Alright." He got up and started to change as she folded down the bed and took off her cloths. He flopped into bed in a T-shirt and boxers. She put on a slip and sat on the bed. She turned out the light and they were getting comfortable when a scream, several bellowed curse words, and a loud crash shattered the silence. They both groaned and went to find out what was going on.  
The twins were having a battle in the hall. All of the pictures had been knocked off the walls and they were wallowing around in glass shards. Paul was straddling Peter and beating the snot out of him. Peter was trying to shield himself.  
John pulled Paul off of his brother, noting the absence of most of his hair. He saw it on the floor in a braid along with a pair of scissors. He shoved that son into his room and told him to calm down, then Jane and he took Peter into his room for a talk.  
"Talk now." John said in his ultimate father tone.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. He was taking to long in the bathroom messing with his hair, so I fixed it so he won't. It was a bad idea, I didn't think he'd go nuts. I can't believe he is so strong." He rubbed his bruised chest.  
"Stay here." Jane told him in the mother voice that he had come to dread and fear. They went into Paul's room and found him sitting in front of his mirror glaring angrily. Jane got a brush and scissors and evened his mid shoulder blade hair off. "There, it looks fine."  
"I know, but now we look the same. I don't mind it being cut, I was going to anyway, but I wasn't going to do it like that. He invaded my personal space, I got mad, I'm over it." He shrugged. He put his hair in a ponytail and pulled off his shirt. He had little cuts all over and Jane started going over him for glass. "How about punishment two?"  
"Fine with me." She shrugged and John went to deliver sentence.  
"Peter, you have all chores for two months." John told him. He looked like he had eaten a bug. "Now, let's get the glass out of you." After a half-hour of cleaning wounds they made it back to bed. John wrapped his arms around his wife and closed his eyes. About a million years later he gave into the urge to wiggle. "I can't sleep."  
"What a surprise, it has only been three and a half minutes since we got in bed." Jane chuckled.  
"I'm not tired." He declared and kissed her neck.  
"And why should I care?" She asked sweetly before rolling over and finding his mouth in the dark.  
***  
Paul sat at the table doing his homework. He put down his pencil with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, letting it fall back into his face. "Mom, I can't figure out this one."  
Jane smiled at him as she put down the iron and came over to his side. "Alright, remember how we did the last liquid problem? You just replace that number with this one."  
"Now, I feel smart." He crossed his very blue eyes and stuck out his tongue. His mother ruffled his hair before she went to the pile of laundry. He finished his work and shoved it in his backpack before he got up and wandered into the kitchen to find a snack. He grabbed three chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk back to the living room. He ate them quietly, then asked suddenly, "Where are Dad and Peter?"  
"John is at the mill getting some lumber for the new table and your brother is on a date." She told him, sweeping a lock of hair back into a bun at the base of her neck. He nodded to her and gathered up his cup and went to put it in the sink.  
The front door burst open and in came two military uniformed women with guns. The glass broke on the floor as Paul was shoved into the wall. "Don't move." He was told as the cold metal of the gun barrel was shoved into the small of his back. His shirt was ripped open down the back and his skin was searched roughly with one hand. "It isn't him."  
"No, he is to young." The other woman replied. Jane was pulled from the ironing table and thrown to the floor. "Where is Hiro Yuy?" She was asked.  
"I...I don't know anyone named that." She said softly, fear in her voice.  
Her hair was jerked cruelly, "Do not lie to me. Our sources are never wrong. Where is he?"  
She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, I don't know who you are talking about."  
"Tiki leave the boy alone and come do what we came to do. It's her." The gun was withdrawn from Paul's back and she told him to sit on the floor and not to move. Then she walked over to his mother. "Give her the file and inject her." Tiki did as she was told. "Look at the file." The woman in charge ordered Jane.  
Jane opened it and looked at the first page for a long time. "That can't be me...It can't." She looked up at her captors. Then she gave a sharp cry and collapsed.  
"Mom!" Paul tried to go to her but a gun in his face stopped him. "What do you want?!?"  
"Hiro Yuy." The woman said coolly.  
"I don't know who you are talking about."  
"Give him truth serum and ask him again. Take him into another room." Tiki was ordered.  
"Yes sir." She grabbed Paul by the arm and pulled him into the family room, closing the door behind them. She injected him and backed away. After a minute of silence, she asked him, "Where is Hiro Yuy?"  
"I don't know him."  
She shrugged and leaned against the wall, keeping her weapon leveled at him. "Oh well, I don't care either way." He sat on the floor in front of the couch and stared at her for a long time. She had a pretty face with perfect features. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. He had never kissed anyone like that, only family kisses. He let his mind wander into more dangerous territory, but was brought back to disappointing reality when his brother was shoved through the door and almost landed on him.  
Peter looked at him, then at Tiki, then burst into tears. "Please don't hurt me!" He scooted backwards until he was behind his brother. He looked like he didn't feel very well.  
Tiki looked at them hard for a moment, then she finger printed them both. After looking at their prints and two files she pulled from a duffel bag. Finally she handed them each one of them. "Read these."  
Paul opened it up and scanned its continence. It was a birth record of twin boys and their parents. He looked at the picture of the teenaged couple and the two tiny babies. They had blue eyes and brown hair, and he knew with out a doubt that they were his parents the teen boy could have been himself or his brother if their hair was shorter. "I don't understand. How can this be us?"  
"They erased your parents memories and put them in a safe place so that when they were needed again. Now they are needed. The wars are great. Try to understand. If you do not, I will kill you." She said evenly. "What are you staring at?"  
Paul, still under the influence of the truth drug, answered brashly. "You, you have nice legs. And I was thinking that you probably have nice soft..."  
"Shut up!" She walked over and tried to smack him, he dodged it.  
"You asked." He shrugged. Then he stood up and walked across the room.  
"Are you going to do anything that will threaten me?" She asked.  
"Nah." He shook his head.  
He wandered over to her and pointed at a word in the file. "How do you say this?"  
"Gah-ree-koo, Gariku." She said before she caught herself. "Go sit down."  
"No thank you."  
"Now!" She shoved his shoulder. He spun around and ended up siting on top of her, gun in hand. He proceeded to tie her up, gag her, and take her helmet and jacket. He pulled them on, thanking God that his tan pants matched hers. He put on her helmet and jacket before he opened the door and shot the woman who stood over his parents. The bullet should have hit her between the eyes, but it never hit her.   
She laughed at him. "Oops, that one has blanks in it." Then she shot him in the arm, making him cry out, but he kept hold of the gun. "But this one has real bullets."  
"Zola, don't kill him!" His mother begged.  
"Don't worry Garrit, I just wanted to prove my point." She smiled at her. "Now sit down boy." To her surprise he ran towards her, catching her in the face with the butt of the gun. He snatched the firearm away and glared at her.  
"Paulie, stop this now! We aren't in trouble." His father stood and held his hand out, "Give me the gun."  
"I don't trust them, and I am not going to let them turn me into that profile. I'm going to leave. Anyone may join me, but if you try to stop me, I will shoot you. Nothing personal, but you aren't what I want to be." He bolted out the door with his twin. People were after them. He shot two in the legs and sent them into the snow, but there were too many and they took Peter down. He used the bullets to harm people until he was out, then swung the gun until he had half a dozen on the ground. They shot him three times before the fourth was successful and he was too hurt to escape. He was taken into a van with his brother and his parents. His mother looked like she was really screwed up and didn't know if she should cry or scream.  
"Talk to me, stay with me." Someone said as they worked him over. They always said that on tv and he wondered if it was true that he would never wake-up if he went to sleep now. He closed his eyes and drifted off, deciding that if he awoke, they were full of bull.  
***  
Paul opened his eyes and sighed heavily, he had lived, those doctor shows were..."So full of dog mess their eyeballs are brown." Tiki's face appeared in his line of vision, curiosity in her eyes. "Your eyes are brown...Do you lie a lot?"  
She put a hand on his forehead, "You've been out for nearly three days. Dr Tou will take a look at you and then the white coats are going to ask you some questions. Just co-operate and it will be over soon." She brushed her white blond hair back behind an ear. "I'll make sure your mother hears that you lived. Be well Yamassee Gariku Yuy." She bowed and left him alone in a small hospital room.  
Soon a beautiful woman with short blond hair came in with a cheery smile. "Hi, I'm Dr. Tou. I'm just checking you over to make sure everything is healing up ok. Just relax, ok sweetie?" She babbled away as she set out her interments on a tray attached to the reclining chair to which he was strapped.  
"Where is my brother?" He asked as she poked and prodded him.  
"I don't have that information. I'm sorry Yamassee." She looked genuinely sorry for not being able to tell him. "I wish I had something to tell you, but I don't know anything about any of your family."  
"What does it matter to you anyway?"  
"I was friends and worked with your mother for years and I owe her my life. I delivered you and held you in my arms. I care, believe what you will, but I do care." There was a long pause and she picked up a chart and began to write on it. "I thought you all died. When they sent your family to earth...It was reported that the ship blew up. Duo- your father's closest friend- has very messed up and suicidal. I wonder how he's taking the news of Hiro's resurrection. They always said your father was indestructible. And I've seen Mad G walk away from death many times too. I guess they...I'm sorry, I've got a big mouth."  
"Who is Mad G?"  
"That's what we called your mother. Mad, cause she would do the craziest things like it was normal behavior and G for Garrit which is her first name. All of the members of the woman's team had nicknames. I don't think the guys did."  
"What was yours?" He watched her zip through her notes on him.  
"Sugar. I was hyper and ate to many sweets. But now I'm all grown up and no one calls me that anymore." She said twirling her pencil like a baton.  
"Was? This is mellow?"  
"Hahaha. Yes, I'm a lot calmer then I was back then. As for the nickname...It's been reduced to Sugs. Cute hum? Never mind, you're male. Men never understand such things." She teased, then tucked the pencil behind her ear. "You check out, now you have an appointment with the white coats. Then you are going to find out what you will do. BBFN!" She left in a bolt of energy.  
"Who needs jolt cola when Sugs is around?" A very tall and skinny red headed man in a white coat entered upon her exit.   
Another man, dressed similarly, but with half the height and a bit broader in the shoulders followed him in and secured the door. His hair was gray but he didn't look a day older then twenty-five. He set a suitcase on a table he pulled from the wall. He made Paul's chair sit up strait and hot, bright, and blinding lights were turned on him. A box of needles was opened and laid before him. "How many needles are in the box?" The red head asked.  
Paul felt complete dislike and distrust for these men and defiance welled up in him. He could see there was over two dozen, but chose a preposterous number. "One."  
They both turned to him and looked very interested. The silver haired man picked up a needle and showed Paul all three gleaming inches of it. Then he jammed it into Paul's pinky finger, starting at the tip up to the first knuckle. "Ok Yamassee, this is how the game goes: You give us a wrong answer and we put this needle in deeper, until all thirty of them are gone or you tell us the truth." The question was repeated and they waited for a response.  
"Two?" He took the pain and turned it into his only reality. Pain was real and nothing else could be proven. And so he plaid their game until his hands were numb from the pain and his vision wavered. The last one was completely in his flesh and they asked again. "What needles?" He asked as innocently as he could between his teeth. A shock of pain wove through his body, an electric shock. He threw up bile and told them every atrocity he knew in Japanese. But he didn't tell them the one English word they wanted. They ripped them all free and left him there limp and shuddering in pain.  
He must have fallen asleep because he awoke to someone opening the door. Dr. Tou came in with a bright smile, "Hi'ya!" Then she got a look at him and her face clouded over. "My God, what did they do to you baby? Let me get you out of there. I can't believe they did this to you. Just wait till I get my hands on them! I'll...I'll make them beg for mercy!" She unbuckled his wrists and ankles.  
"No, then you would be just as bad as them. Leave it alone. I will be alright." He looked at his hands in silence. He wondered if he would ever be able to fully use them again.  
"The damage is not permanent, but it will take a week before you will be able to use them at all. How much pain are you in on a scale from one to ten?" She took out a needle and a bottle of liquid.  
"Ten would be unconscious, so nine I guess." She filled the syringes and tried to put it in him, but he shied away. "What is that?"  
"Morphine. You will like it, trust me."  
"I just don't want to become a druggie. You may give it to me." He finally relaxed and allowed her to put it in his arm. Pain was a distant memory in a few moments and he fell asleep.  
Sugar retied him to the chair, cleaned his wounds, and left him to rest. Tiki came up to her, looking upset. "Mom and Dad haven't come home. I don't want to be by myself."  
"All right sweetie, you can come to my place until they get back to base." She wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug. She wondered how Trowa and Marala had such a sweet and emotional child. She had wanted to have children, but Quatre couldn't, so she just helped her friends raise their own. Tiki was her favorite.   
She left the young man in the chair and she and Tiki went to eat. She brought him back some juice and when he was awake helped him drink it.  
"Why are you in this creepy place? It's like a horror movie."  
"Believe it or not, it was set up to free people from slavery and eventually we will be, but it takes sacrifices."  
"I know you believe you are in the right, but I'm a slave here, I was free back home. I don't want to play this game." He sighed softly.  
"I'm sorry. I don't think you can choose to leave. Your parents were the best fighters we had, they bred you to be better then them."  
"What do you mean bred me?"  
"You were an accident, and since accidents don't happen here, I assume they let you happen as a project."  
"I believe you, that is I trust you and your judgement. Better then I trust my parents at least, not that that's saying much." He smiled sadly at her. "Maybe I'm just forming a trust with my captor like in a book I read."  
There was a large screen in the wall across the room from him. It blinked into action. "Attention all personnel! The Plaitosa reign of earth was attacked at 0800 this morning. No survivors were found." It went black again and Paulie gave a stifled sob.  
"They knew...The bastards knew..." Tears rolled down his face. He curled forward trying to relieve the pain in his chest.  
"What are you talking about?" She looked at him in confusion.  
"That is where we lived, they came and got us, but left those who weren't valuable to them! You all are God damned puppets! This whole thing is a lie. Has anyone ever even seen these enemy?" His sorrow for his lost friend was replaced with anger. "I refuse to be a guinea pig! I'll never say there are more then three needles in the box, I'll never use that damn name, I'll never accept this is my fate, and I'll never give into them!!!"  
Dr. Tou tried to inject him with something to relax him, but he wiggled free of his restraints and bolted across the room. He managed to get the door open and fled the room. He evaded several people, before someone pinned him to the wall. His father looked down at him, face blank of emotion. "Let me go! Please Father, I want to go home!" Dr. Tou appeared with the needle in hand. "Please don't, I just want to go home..."  
Hiro was holding the limp body, half in shock. He shoved the boy into another man's arms and stormed off darkly. Sugs drought back in fear as he passed her, his son's blood staining his chest and hands.   
***  
He awoke to his bladder very full. Tuo sat at a desk working. "I think I screwed up royal, didn't I? Now you won't trust me. Oh well. There is one problem though, I have to go to the bathroom."  
She walked over and un-strapped him, and unbuttoned his pants. She pointed to a door hidden from his view when in the chair. He managed to go by himself, and pull back up his boxers, but re-zipping the jeans wasn't happening. He finally gave up and asked her to. She fastened his fly, then sent him back to his chair.  
"I don't blame you for trying to escape. I understand that you were upset." She said softly, fastening his wrists.  
"Upset? My whole life was just burned, I'm way beyond upset. I know you had nothing to do with it, but I hate this place."  
"I got Quatre, that's my husband, to look into it. It wasn't destroyed like you think. The people had been evacuated and only the minimal amount of life was left and most of them were old or military. Your friends are alive. I'm not sure where they are, and it was a big risk finding that much out."  
***  
"Hiro? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the gym?" Garrit flopped on the bed next to him. When he made no move to respond, she reached out and placed a hand on his back. "You ok?"  
"I'm a monster..."  
"Hiro, what are you talking about?"  
"Remember when Peter was afraid of the dark? He thought monsters would get him." He spoke softly. "I...Said I would always protect them. I lied. I betrayed my own son!"  
"No Hiro, you aren't hurting them. They will be fine. We'll have them back soon." She pulled him over onto his back to look into his eyes. Blood covered his shirt, arms, and hands. "Hiro?!"  
"It was Paulie...He was running...And I...I..." He took in a ragged breath. Fear gripped Garrit…did he kill him? "I caught him, and even though he begged me I let them take him back. He was hurt badly. I didn't even try to help him. I betrayed him, I became the monster." A single tear worked its way down his face.  
"No, you aren't a monster. He loves you, he understands." She kissed his forehead, "Let's get you cleaned up."  
***  
"Hiro...I can't, you know that." Dr. Tou's voice was upset. It woke Paul. "You could get us both in trouble."  
"Look at it this way, I have a gun, you don't. I get my way and you can't be blamed. Now stand aside." Paul recognized his father's voice. He wanted to believe that his father had come to save him, but knew that it wasn't true. Dr Tou came in and sat at her desk. Hiro secured the door and approached Paul. "Leave."  
"I'll go into the back room, please knock before you leave." She said politely. Then she left them alone.  
"Paul...I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry for what I did. I tried to justify it with rules, but I can't. I betrayed you and I hate myself for it." He fell silent standing next to his son. "I hope that you might forgive me. If you can't I understand."  
Paul watched his father struggle, he had never been very emotional. It made him pity the man. He understood why his father hadn't let him go, why he had let them take him. He might have been killed... "I do, I understand and I forgive you."  
"Thank you." He brushed Paul's hair out of his face, smiling with parental love.  
"Is Mom alright? Do you know anything about Peter?"  
"Garrit is better then me. She is worried for you though, I can tell. Peter is coming to live with us in the next few days." Hiro told his son as he looked the boy over. "What have they done to you?"  
"Besides five bullet wounds? Three needle test. I passed being the hardest headed boy in this place, be proud. The white coats hate my guts!" Paul smiled like he had won something grand.  
Hiro looked at Paul's hands and went wide-eyed. "Thirty needles?! I think your mother isn't that tough." He made a funny chuckle that wasn't real.  
"You should go, Dad." Paul looked at the clock on the wall. "I love you. Tell Mom I love her. Tell Peter he is a brat."  
"I think I can handle that. I love you too." He gently patted his shoulder, before getting Sugs and leaving. When he was gone, she sat back at her desk.  
"I need to go again." He said after a few minutes.  
"Hum? Oh, bathroom, duh." She got up.  
***  
"Hiro, you didn't!"  
"Yes, and I feel much better. He said to tell you he loves you." Hiro shrugged. "Why don't you ever say 'you', you always say Hiro? Are you still having problems with calling me by my name?"  
"Yes, I called you John for sixteen years, Hiro for less then one. John is programmed in. I look at you and I think John. Sorry." Garrit sighed. "Is he ok?  
"Paul...Yamassee...Our first born is alive and cracking jokes. He told me to tell his brother he is a brat, before I left. He is torn up though. Thirty needle wounds and five bullet wounds, but still himself."  
"Thirty! All of them? My Lord, he is hard headed."  
"I heard one of the white coats got nauseated. I find that terribly satisfying." Hiro smiled smugly. "I need to tell Sugs that. She's his care giver at present."  
"I guess we should go to sleep. Seven will come early tomorrow." She yawned. They were already in their night cloths and in bed. She clicked out the light and snuggled next to him. "Good night."  
"Night." He kissed her as he had every night that he could recall and went to sleep.  
  
****"I didn't expect this to happen either. Isn't Paulie soo cute? He is my new plot by the way, incase you are just way blind. Let's find out what more I can think up in chapter three!" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



	3. Chapter 3 Paulie Want A Cracker?

Chapter 3 Paulie Want A Cracker?  
****"Hidee ho! I have finally seen some Gundam Wing. Hiro's voice is so sexy(swoon!)! I know I don't have the things right, but I'll work in why it's all messed up some day. Just enjoy the plot. If something bothers you way to much, tell me at highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com. I know I should be nicer to Paulie, but what fun is that? :P (hehehe)"AWM****  
  
"Faruto Venya Yuy, get up." The mean woman, who had broken into their house many days before, Zola, told Peter. He got up off the cot he had spent most of his time on. He was in a cell containing a toilet, sink, bed, and cobwebs. He had been asked questions and more questions. He had no idea what was happening. "Come on, your parents are waiting to take you home." A brief flash of his comfortable wooden house flashed in his mind, it was replaced with reality. He knew his home would never be seen again.  
He was taken to a hall. His parents stood there, but they weren't his dad and mom. He could feel the coldness of the place coming from them. He did nothing to show his joy at leaving the cell, he just let the woman remove his cuffs and walked over to his parents. He followed them away, not touching either of them. He suddenly wondered if going with them would be any better. They took him down so many halls he was lost. Then they entered a door off of a hall. It was an apartment. It was nice, almost like home minus the pictures and memories. Suddenly he found himself squashed between his parents.  
"I'm so glad we got you back." His father sounded very sad. His mother kissed him, then laughed. "Hiro, I think we've put him into shock! Peter, you are alright, aren't you?"  
"Yah, you just were so different...You scared me." He smiled and hugged them back.  
"It has to be that way. Beyond these walls, we are other people. It isn't like that for you, you aren't military." His dad told him.  
"Where's Paulie?"  
"Oh, he is still in the hospital. I saw him. He told me to tell you, you're a brat." Hiro smiled.  
"When is he coming home?"  
"I don't know. He might be there a while. He isn't as helpful as you. Let's just focus on us right now. He is in good hands." Garrit sighed. "Come see your room."  
***  
"Ok Yamassee, I need your body." Dr. Tou began un-strapping a groggy Paul. "Let's get your cloths off."  
"Excuse me?" He squealed in surprise as she tried to pull off his shirt.  
"Well, you've been here nearly five days and haven't. I think it's high time." She managed to pull his shirt up to his armpits, but he wasn't co-operating. "Stop struggling. You act like you've never done it before." She finally let go and put her hands on her hips. "You are going to, Doctor's orders."  
"Wha?"  
"Are you afraid of water or something? Baths don't hurt you know." She rolled her eyes. "I swear, men are the strangest. Get up, you are going to take a bath!"  
"Oh...Ok." He finally found out what was going on. He let her take his shirt off him.  
It was painful to do, but he felt incredibly better after the bath was over. He was incredibly worn out once he had gotten his fresh cloths on. Dr. Tou did most of the work and still he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed in his new holding cell. The cell had a bathroom off it and he could move around as he felt the urge to. His new outfit was a pair of pants with an elastic waist and a shirt that Velcro shut in the front. He didn't need Dr. Tou to help him go to the bathroom since he had no zippers and buttons to deal with. All of his bullet wounds had been reopened when he had tried to escape and he was slowly healing once more.  
***  
It was a week since his life had gone to hell in a hand basket or was that even the way the saying went? It had been four days since the Whities had done his hands in and he still couldn't bear to move them. Dr. Tou was angry because they were coming back that day to "ask" him some more questions. When they came, they made her leave. They smashed Paul down and strapped his wrists and ankles to the bed. "Hi guys, did you miss me?" He asked sweetly as they opened a case full of nasty looking toys. The white headed one took out some little electrodes and a knife. He cut a shallow pocket in each of Paul's wrists and his temples. He slid in the electrodes and sealed the wounds with a laser on the back of the knife.   
"New game Yamassee. You still do the questions. If you are caught lying by the machine, it zaps you. Every time you get zapped the voltage is increased. If you make us mad, we will zap you. Do we understand?" The red head asked him as he sat down on a stool.  
"I can't really answer for the two of you, I don't know you well enough to know how stupid you really are." Paul quipped. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow. Then he shook his head in pity.  
"I wouldn't want to be you. You may be witty, but you're as dumb as a brick. The pain isn't necessary." He frowned.  
"No, I don't suppose you would want to see how ugly you are from this angle would you. I don't like you. I can't co-operate because I vowed not to."  
"But it will kill you. You will never see your family again."  
"That is Life, it comes in three flavors and all of them taste crappy." He shrugged. "Now are you going to bore me to death or are we going to get down to business?"  
"Fine. What's your name?"  
"James...James Bond." He said calmly.  
The doctors exchanged looks when he didn't get shocked. "How old are you?"  
"Four and a half."  
"What are you?"  
"A purple mouse."  
The red head's face was getting red with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are?!?"  
"I know I'm the one who's going to win in the end." Upon saying that, the red head jerked up a remote control and pushed a button. It sent a jolt through Paul that pried a hiss from him.  
"Since my associate has decided to be trigger happy, perhaps I should ask you the real questions." The silver haired man picked up a clipboard. "What would it take to get your co-operation?"  
"A very cold day in hell." Pain.  
"How could we keep you from escaping?"  
"Super glue maybe." PAin.  
"Would you keep this up if it was someone else asking you questions?"  
"Not enough data is available to complete this operation." PAIn.  
"Could you let us hurt someone else?"  
"Do me a favor and go fling yourself out an airlock." PAIN!  
"How would you feel if we moved you to a prison block?"  
"Forgive me for not singing for joy, but my throat's a little dry." PPAAIINN!!! Then blackness...  
***  
Dr. Tou brought a tray of food into the cell and woke the young man. He sat up, rubbing his wrists against the sides of his face. "You got a headache?" She lifted his face so she could see him clearly. His eyes were circled with dark rings and he was very pale. He nodded feebly. She plunked the tray down next to him and left the cell, activating the force field on the way out.  
He reached over and picked up the fork with both hands, kind of pinning it between them, then manipulated it until the handle was where he could catch it between his knees. Then he carefully positioned his wrist over the last prong so that his vein was out of the way. Then he shoved his wrist down and back. The healing flesh ripped fairly easily. It hurt, but he wanted those discussing things out of him.  
"What in the heck are you doing?" Dr. Tou screamed as she dropped the pills and franticly tried punching in the code. It took three tries and gave him enough time to get the hole big enough to get the chip out. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and sucked at the chip until he caught it in his teeth and pulled it free. Dr. Tou grabbed him and tried to fasten him down.  
"Stop, I can explain." He relaxed completely, trying to get her attention. He spoke softly. "Dr. Tou...I want to take out the electronic thingies. Will you help me?"  
"What thingies?" She frowned, still holding his bloody wrist. The other was buckled down to the bed. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. On it was the chip. She took it and looked at it for a moment. "This was in your wrist?" She picked it up and turned it in her fingers while holding his wound shut.  
"Yes ma'am. There are three more, one in my other wrist and one in each of my temples." He watched blood seep between her fingers. "They had a little laser that sealed them up. Got one?"  
She did and after putting some alcohol on the wound to make him gasp and keep infection from setting in, she sealed it mostly up, leaving a small gap so he could heal properly. Then the removed the other three. "What did they do with them?"  
"Shock me by pressing a button. They said it would kill me...They lied again." He shrugged as he watched her study the nasty little boogers after bandaging his wrists. "I'm kind of hungry. These visual effects aren't helping." He said after his stomach griped at him. He wasn't able to lift any of the things that sat in front of him, mocking his weakness. She helped him, tossing the chips in her pocket. She remained strangely silent.  
***  
"Hello. How are you feeling today?" Tiki opened his cell.  
"What is today?"  
"Monday."  
"I feel crummy. Where is Dr. Tou?" He asked. Five days since 29 needles.  
"She's off today. I'm taking care of you." She sat down a tray of food. She pulled up a stool and tried to feed him.  
"I'm not a baby, I can do it my self." He said, looking at his lap. He was sad that she wasn't there. She was a friend. He wasn't sure about Tiki. "Please just leave me alone."  
"I can't do that after yesterday." She said in superiority.  
"Oh jeez, what am I gonna do with a freaking spoon? Gouge out my eyes?" He glowered angrily.  
"Fine." She took the glass and poured the contents into a metal cup Sugar had given him to drink water out of. Then she took the fork and knife off of the plate and locked him in the cell.  
He struggled to get some of the hot cereal down and drink the milk in his cup. He got enough to quiet his stomach before he gave up in despair. He was afraid that Dr. Tou was mad at him and he had been abandoned. He curled up on his side and cried himself to sleep. His heart hurt so much he could hardly breath.  
***  
"Yamassee, wake up." Tiki brought him a sandwich and a glass of juice. She washed out his cup and poured the juice into it. She left the food next to his bed and took the old food away. "Please eat? You aren't going to feel any better if you don't eat." She left the cell.  
He got up and managed to eat the sandwich and drink the grape juice. Then he went to the bathroom and went back to sleep.  
"Garret, you need something?" Tiki's voice woke him up.  
His ears perked up, Garret was his mother's original name. "My shots."  
"Oh. I'll go find them. While I'm gone, don't talk to the prisoner, definitely don't push this button and don't even consider trying to get him to eat this." Tiki said in a stern voice. "I'll be back in ten!" Then she went into the next room.  
He opened his eyes to his mom opening the laser wall. She smiled at him, coming to sit by his side. He sat up and hugged her tightly, ignoring the pain in his body from the bullet wounds and burying his face in her shoulder. She rubbed his back and kissed him on top of the head. "Hi Sweetie, how are you feeling?"  
"Not very bad." He said, trying to smile.  
"You aren't eating?"  
"She's treating me like a little kid." He muttered sourly. "I ate by myself, just not a lot. I'm not an invalid."  
"But you need some help. Will you let me help you?" She asked softly.  
He nodded. She was his mother, and he didn't feel quite so bad with her helping him as a weird girl that acted superior.  
***  
"Yamassee!" Dr. Tou came into the room with a smile. He sat up with a moan. She came into the cell and put down the tray. "I hear that you were not on good behavior yesterday. Why did you act up for Tiki?"  
"She's a mean brat with a megalomaniac complex." He frowned at her. "She treats me like I'm two and not worthy of her time. I don't like her."  
"If you don't like her, you will definitely hate her parents. She's sweet as sugar in comparison. Actually, I think it's just you two. She hates your guts too. Now, eat and then I'm going to take you out so you can get some exercise." She helped him eat and left him to take the tray back. He went to the bathroom and then sat and waited for her return. She came back and placed a collar on him. "This is a collar that monitors your position and will not allow you to get more then a hundred feet ahead of me. If you do, you will be shocked. Now, come on." She hopped up and down as he got up obediently.  
She led him out of the lab into the sterile metal hall he remembered from his mad escape. She took him by his good arm and pulled him through a slightly busy hall and finally pushed him through double doors.  
The room was large and filled with jogging machines, with the floor on one side padded with thick mats. She tried to get him to jog. "You've got to be kidding. I don't do that kind of thing." He frowned at her.  
She tapped her foot showing how impatient she was. "Well, if you don't do something, you are going to drive me nuts." She said as she went over to a trampoline and began to hop up and down happily. He sighed, trying to find something to do. He finally ventured a short distance away started to work through a karate routine.  
He finished his black belt routine with sweat dripping down his face and body. He wiped it away, folding himself up and resting for a little while, his knees to his chest with his chin resting atop them. He watched the true Sugar appear as she changed machines for the fourth time. "You aren't tired, are you sweetie?" She grinned at him.  
"Just taking a breather. I haven't been doing my best lately, you know." He got back up and started practicing his Judo. Then he moved into Kick-Boxing. A man wandered in as he changed to Jujitsu. He stopped and sat down, looking at the man with suspicion. The man in return gaped at him. He had black hair and was Chinese, with intense dark eyes. His hair was down except for his bangs, which were in a high ponytail on the back of his head.  
"Weren't you just..." He turned back towards the doors he had come through, confused.  
"Hi Chang Wu Fei! This is Yamassee Yuy. You must have seen his twin. Yamassee, get up, he isn't spying on you.  
"That isn't my name." He said softly.  
"You are a paranoid masochist. Now get up Yuy."  
"That will work." He stood up and began his Jujitsu again. "And I'm not paranoid, why should I trust anyone I don't know Sugar?"  
"Be that way." She stuck out her tongue.  
"I feel the maturity." He remarked as he sped up his movements.  
"Would you prefer an opponent?" Wu Fei asked.  
"Absolutely not!" Sugar growled. "I just got those wounds to stop bleeding Yuy."  
"I didn't say yes yet. But just so you know, I'm bleeding again anyway. Every time I move they re-open."  
"Oh fine, it's your body." She pouted, forgetting to move and fell off the treadmill.  
Paul grinned at her before bowing to Wu Fei. "Disable is the objective. Style is Jujitsu. Ok?"  
"Tae Boa is my form." Wu Fei told him.  
"Fine by me, I am not very advanced in Tae Boa so I'll keep Jujitsu. Ready." They began, moving quickly and with skill. The fight would have been better if Paul's hands had been used, but could only blow with the sides of his hands. Wu Fei noticed that he wasn't at his best and slacked off a bit. Angrily, Paul pushed himself harder, moving his attack tactics to his legs and just used his arms to distract unless it was convenient to hit with them. Wu Fei stepped back up his attack with a small grin. Finally Paul backed away with a small laugh. They bowed before he sat down again, waiting for Sugar to get off of the weight machine she was using. "Are you about done?"  
She grinned at him. She held up her watch. "Sweetie, you've got fifteen minutes to wait. I have a requirement to full fill."  
"And I have to sit and wait the whole time. Yippy." He frowned as he stretched out on his back, willing the cool gym air to do something for his very hot body. Finally she finished and took him back to the cell. He popped off the collar and handed it to her before going into the bathroom. He smiled as he heard her go off about being just like his mother and being a descendent of a magician. He felt happy that he had figured out how to pick the lock with out a clear view and not been noticed despite his hands being hard to use.  
He pulled off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Blood oozed from a few bullet wounds, but he didn't look bad at all. He went to the bathroom, then started a bath. He opened the door to find her still standing there looking at the collar. "Would you help me wash my hair please?" He shook her out of her thoughts.  
"Sure." She put down up the collar as he got out of the rest of his cloths and got into the warm water. She came into the bathroom and perched on the edge of the tub. She washed his hair and his back while he worked quickly to do his front half. Then he rinsed off and got out. She helped him dry off, then he went to sleep until lunch time.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Hello Hiro. I wanted to let you know that your stubborn brat Yamassee is going to stay with you for a week or so. We will have him properly tagged in the case that you fail to properly control him. Good day." The message on the answering machine ended. Faruto Venya Yuy frowned at the small black box like it could tell him more, but it remained silent. Yamassee Gariku Yuy was his brother's name now, not as fun as Paulie, but he could find something fun to call him. He hated his own first name and was going by Venya because it was his only option instead of Faruto. What had his parents been thinking anyway? Were they Faruto Lupos or what?  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Ok, I'm going to give you a few syringes because you have a low blood count and your blood is thin. They each have a small amount of thickener and other things you need to keep your body from bleeding out if you have anymore holes put in you which I find highly likely. You inject them here and if it doesn't help within ten minutes, call me. Don't use more then one a day. I have enough for a week of street fighting, but stay out of trouble. This is a test to see if they can let you out of custody. Have a nice time with your parents and brother!" She handed him a backpack that held the possessions she had given him. He smiled at her, giving her one last look before he was handed over to a complete stranger.  
The man was slightly taller then himself and looked uneasy with the task of delivering him. He smiled at him. "I won't escape on you. Relax." That made the guy even more tense. He sighed. "Fine, die of a coronary if you want."  
They got into an elevator. When the doors closed, Paulie found himself thrown to the floor. He tried to get free, but someone pinned him down and started beating the hell out of him. He finally stopped trying to get away and just settled for protecting his face and chest from the forceful blows. "Stop!" The guy he was with said in a pathetic voice.  
"You will not talk." Came the oh so familiar voice of the gray haired white coat.  
"Hi Sparky, I missed you yesterday!" Paul said as cheerfully as possible. "I hear you got your chops busted for the little chip thingies."  
"They aren't chip thingies, they are..."  
"Electronic Pulse Nerve Manipulators. Better known as Epin Man's chips. You are Epinki and used a piece of your name out of vanity. Must be a real honor to be a renowned pain in the butt."  
"You should know." Epinki spit on him.  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say you need an enema." Paul said softly as the elevator opened and his guard pealed him off of the floor and ran out with him. "I can walk." He told the man. He was put down and limped ever so slightly to the correct door.  
The guy buzzed the occupants and his twin opened the door. The man turned kind of pale and shoved Paul forward and tossing the keys at his brother, left quickly.  
"You look like the north end of a south bound mouse." Was the first thing Peter could think to say.  
"I missed you too." Paul smiled, then he motioned his twin to pick up the key. "Unlock me, it annoys people when I pick the locks myself." He stood still while his brother took the cuffs off of his wrists and the collar off of his neck.  
"You are bleeding on the carpet." Peter looked him over before tossing the cuffs on the table where his parents left their keys. "Come on and I'll help you clean up." He took Paul by the elbow and tugged him into the bathroom.  
Paul looked in the mirror and frowned, blood was pouring down the front of his pants and soaking the front of his shirt. After tossing down his book-bag, he pulled the shirt off, revealing a deep scratch and a navel pierce. "What in the heck did he do to my belly button?!"  
"It's a tag, I had one for the first few day I was home. If you take it apart, they will put in a new one." He told him as the boy angrily began to take it out.  
"What's new? We've been doing this since I woke up. Do this or else, don't do that or else. I have seen three or else's and really couldn't care less. Slap some bandages on my back if I need them." Then he patched up his stomach the best he could. Peter re-did it after he ripped it off in frustration. "I just miss having my fingers."  
"What happened exactly?" He looked at his fingers, which only had small poke-dots on the ends. His wrists looked like he had tried to commit suicide with angry pink scars across them. He met his brother's eyes with concern.  
"They ran electric needles up inside my fingers and put things in my wrists, I didn't try and cut the veins. Do you think I would kill myself?" He pushed past him and picked up his pack. He took out a clean outfit and changed into it, carefully putting a stain remover on the bloody cloths and putting them in the wash basket. His brother continued to stare at him with an odd expression. "Go on and get whatever's on your mind out in the open. I'm the one that mopes, not you."  
"That's just it, you aren't being you anymore. I would have chosen you as behaving and taking things the easiest way, avoiding trouble. Now that's me and you've turned into Rambo or something. What is going on?" He looked at his brother without any clue as to what to do. "You cried every time we went camping in Boy Scouts, wouldn't go in the basement alone, and wouldn't go to sex ed. at school. Who's being weird?"  
"Ok, so I matured in the face of danger. Maybe I never had to because you were always there. And I can't say why you changed. I guess finding out that nothing you ever believed was the truth besides the fact that we are a family and thank goodness we are really boys. I think even I could have snapped over something like that." He pulled out one of the needles Sugar had given him and showed it to his brother. "You think you could inject me with this?"  
"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Some blood thickener and rejuvenator. I've been bleeding a lot lately and it's this or a transfusion." His brother paled. "It's ok, I can do it myself." He unwrapped the syringes and placed the back in his mouth. He braced his arm against the counter and then put the needle in a large vein. He compressed the back slowly with his tongue over the coarse of a minute or so. Then he put the cover over the needle tip and dropped it in the trash. "Could you put a bandage over that for me?" He held out his arm to this rather pale brother when blood began to bead at the sight of the newest hole.  
"Venya?" His mother called, sounding a bit excited.  
"Yes ma'am?" He stuck his head out of the bathroom to find her kneeling by the blood his twin had lost with a gun in hand.  
"This blood...are you hurt?"  
"Nope, that's Paulie's."  
She looked up at him with surprise. "Here?"  
"Hi Mama. No body told you I was coming?" He leaned around his brother to smile at her.  
"There is a message on the machine about it." Venya told her as he began clearing all of the plastic wrappers that had come off of the adhesive part of the bandages. Paul put up the extras. "I was fixing to clean up the mess."  
"Just what are you two doing in there?" She asked suspiciously.  
"I got a few love taps in the elevator and we were taping me back together." He squeaked by Venya and came to give his mother a hug. She kissed him before looking him over. "Come on Mom, I'm fine." He winced as she touched his side, exploring a bruise.  
"Oh really, so why do you have to grit your teeth Mr?"  
"Because you are poking on a bruise woman." Wu Fei walked in unannounced and leaned on the wall right inside the door. "Now I know I didn't hit you that hard, who'd you tick off."  
"You want that list in alphabetical or chronological order? Either way it's a long list that could take a while to review. Hi, what's up? What's your name in normal speed? All I got from Sugar is Wolfy, but I doubt that's anything near close."  
"Wu Fei. I was going to kidnap your father, but since he isn't here, I guess I'll have to wait." He gave him a half smile.  
"When did you meet?" Garret stepped between them. "Hit him?"  
"Chill Mama, we spared in the gym earlier."  
"Oh. Nice to know that some people still think they are immortal." She ruffed up his hair before turning to Wu Fei. "Some coffee?"  
"Everyone dies, it's what and how much you do before that happens that counts." Wu Fei perched on the arm of the couch nodding to her. She went into the kitchen, leaving them to their chitchat.  
"Then you believe men are judged by their works?" Paul asked as he sat in a chair delicately.  
"Not by God, but by man yes. Important people in history did more then wake-up every morning and did only what was required. God doesn't care as long as he's in the equation. State your faith and believe it and you have done enough for God. If you share your faith with others, you get brownie points." He said.  
Paul opened his mouth to respond, but a knock at the door distracted him from it. Peter opened it. Tiki walked in as he showed his displeasure openly. "What?"  
She looked at him for a moment before grabbing the front of his shirt and flipping it up. "It's you. Where's your brother?"  
"Oh God, it's the psychotic brat from hell. What do you want Tiki?" Paul glowered at her.  
"I just thought I'd give you- the perverted idiotic devil boy- a message before you hear the most discussing news to ever be spoken on this base. It wasn't my idea and I even tried to talk them out of it. You have got to learn to just shut up because I will not listen to your pansy whining."  
"Why would I whine?" She put her nose up in the air and began to walk away. He leapt up and pinned her into the wall. "What is it?"  
She shrank back from him, fear in her eyes. "Don't hurt me. I don't want to have you move in with me, but they are marrying us." Then she burst into tears and tore out the door.  
  
****"Woah. I think I've been way cruel to Paulie, but he's a nice guy for it all. Yes I know the title was pointless, so what, it was funny and made you curious! Let's find out what more I can think up, on to chapter four!" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



	4. Chapter 4 Making Friends Of Enemy

Chapter 4 Making Friends Of Enemy  
****"Konichi wa! I have seen all of Gundam Wing except tape 13 and the last OAV! I want! I know I don't have the things right, but I'll work in why it's all messed up some day. Just enjoy the plot. If something bothers you way too much, tell me at highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com. I know I should just shut up and get on with the story because nobody reads these things anyway, but what fun is that? :P (hehehe)"AWM****  
  
He stood and stared at the wall where she had been standing for quite a while. Finally he looked at Wu Fei with a determined look. "They can't do that." He said it low and even.  
"They can do anything they want." He shrugged. "I've yet to find anyone that can resist them."  
"I will." Paulie frowned in determination. "I'll show them."  
"Wu Fei, do you want this coffee or not?" His mother called.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"You've mellowed out. You use to be so tense, I'm surprised that you get along with Paulie so well." Garret looked Wu Fei over as she made them coffee.  
He accepted the off white cup she offered him with a smile. "You don't know why?" He looked amused as he casually glanced over to the door, checking to see if Hiro was back yet. "I thought everyone knew."  
"What?" She leaned against the counter, intrigued. She took a drink of the black coffee.  
"You really don't know about Zola and me?" He sat down the cup and propped on his elbows. "We have eight teenage children. I can survive anything and anyone."  
"Eight?!?" She gaped at him. "My goodness, someone was very busy. I can't imagine having more then my two. They are plenty. What one doesn't think of, the other one does."  
"Zola hasn't talked to me since the last time she got pregnant." He laughed softly.  
"After seven others, you think she'd have taken preventative measures." Garret raised an eyebrow.  
"Mu Lan and Mu Tai were twins. Then we had triplets; Adem, Fa Lee, and Kahn. Then we repeated that impossibility with Fei Wo, Mai Ling, and Ping. The whole thing is confounded by the fact that Zola wasn't supposed to be able to have children. Then we made sure she couldn't have children, then I moved out of our bed room and gave up."  
"How far apart are they?" She asked. She brushed back a strand of thick dark hair out of her face and into her high ponytail.  
"Between the first and second set are eight months. Between the second and third set are seven and a half. Over two years we had sex three times. I fail to see what the big deal is." He shrugged. "The kids are awesome though. I definitely wouldn't go back and change anything."  
"You hate Zola, I wouldn't expect intimacy with an enemy would really be worth your while. Anyway, do you all live together?"  
"Mu Lan and Mu Tai have their own apartment and the youngest girl Mai Ling is in the service. The other five still live with us."  
"Do you have a favorite? I mean, I've got Paulie and Jo...Hiro has Venya and one of these days their names are going to stick in my head. Paulie ignores me if I try and call him Yamassee. I might as well be talking to myself."  
"He'll respond to Yuy. He told someone he would never accept Yamassee and definitely believes in sticking to his guns." He smiled at her taking a sip of the strong dark liquid before continuing. "I just hope it doesn't kill him. I've got Fei Wo and she's my tomboy. Then there is Ping who just isn't out going, but he is definitely my kid. Zola has Her oldest daughter Mu Lan and Kahn the oldest boy. They both have major attitudes. No mistake who their mother is."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Paul curled up on the edge of the sofa, his right side pressed against the back of the couch and the arm supporting his back as slept softly with his knees pressed against his chest. A sudden knock at the door made him spring to his feet in confusion. With a yawn he pressed the panel and opened the door. "Yes?"  
A boy, maybe a year younger stood there looking slightly nervous. His hair was slicked back and in a small braid, his dark eyes were almond-shaped. "Is my dad here?"  
"Chang Wu Fei?" He asked.  
"Yah." He nodded.  
"Come in. He's in the kitchen with my mom. What's your name?"  
"Chang Ping." He said as he stepped inside cautiously.  
"Dweebit, you aren't supposed to answer the door. You could get us in trouble." Peter came in and popped him on the top of the head. Ping seemed a bit confused with the appearance of twins as Peter continued chiding Paul. "You aren't supposed to even be able to. There must be something wrong with the data banks or something. Dad will have to check it when he comes back."  
"I didn't know there were any other twins on base. They usually split up identical ones so there is no confusion." Ping looked them over.  
"No confusion here, I'm better looking." Peter grinned.  
"And ever so modest, Peter." Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm the smart one, Paul."  
"They make my brothers and sisters all keep our hair different so you can tell us apart because we all look alike."  
"How many of you are there?"  
"Eight. We are about a year and a half apart at the most, so it's pretty bad. I'm shorter then most, but only by an inch. And two sisters have curly hair. Anyway, your kitchen would be?"  
"Come on." Paul led him into the kitchen.  
His mother and Ping's father looked up with amused faces. "We'll speak of the devil..." Wu Fei laughed softly. "What's up?"  
"Tell me you aren't doing any embarrassing stories about me." Ping frowned.  
"Not yet."  
"Gee, thanks. Anyway, Duo left a really crummy message...'You know who wants you to bring you know what to you know where you know when. He's so weird."  
"Hum...Oh yeah. I know. Looks like I've got to go now. Thanks for the coffee." He stood and bowed before turning to his son. "See you at dinner."  
"Bye Dad." Ping said as Wu Fei went out the door quickly.  
"Well, Ping, are you going to stick around and talk to my twin terrors or do you have something to do?" Garret asked as she cleared away the cups and put them in the sink.  
"I can stay if you want." He said timidly.  
"Way cool!" Peter grinned.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Paul woke-up from a nap he hadn't meant to take and wandered out of his brother's room and into the living room, Peter and Ping were sitting on the couch eating something and watching TV. They both cracked up over some stupid joke and Paul didn't feel like joining them.  
He went into the kitchen and searched the cabinets until he found a plastic cup and filled it with water from the sink and drank it with only a little pain in his hands. He put the cup next to the sink and then went through every closed area in the kitchen and only found a few pieces of paper and a piece of carbon paper to entertain himself with.  
He laid the carbon paper face down on a plain piece of paper and used his nails and thumb to apply pressure to the carbon paper. He tried to draw a woman stretched out on her side and she looked a little odd, almost like a female monster. He tried again and the results were somewhat better. She looked like she was sleeping contentedly instead of annoyed as he had meant but was satisfied with what he had managed.  
His hands hurt, so he flattened them on the metal tabletop and relaxed the muscles. After a few minutes, he got up and put the things away carefully where they had been found and hid the pictures in his pack. Then cleaned his hands of the carbon that had gotten on his skin. He quietly went in and sat next to his brother's feet.  
A few minutes later he was noticed. "Hey, how long have you been up?" Peter asked him, giving him a poke with his toes.  
"A while." He shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to be fussed over.  
"Hungry?"  
"No." He shook his head, even though he was. He wouldn't be fed like a helpless child in front of someone he didn't know. "Where is our mother?"  
"Mom went to get something for dinner." Peter said. "She should be back soon. All of Dad's and her friends are coming over tonight and are having a party." He continued.  
"I...Never mind." Paul sighed, before going back to Peter's room.  
"Is he ok?" Ping asked loud enough for Paul to hear.  
"I don't know. He isn't the same as when we were on Earth." His brother sighed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Among Hiro, Garret, Venya, Wu Fei, Zola, their eight children, Trowa, Marala, Tiki, Suragi, Quatre, Duo, Rini(Duo's second wife), and Duo's three children(Rini had a new baby, but Mitu had bore him the first two, one of fourteen and the other of six), no one noticed Paul's absence but Tiki who was glad and Sugar who forgot five seconds later. There was music, food, and alcohol, which they let their teens have in moderate amounts.  
Paul sat in the corner on his brother's bed, wishing he could just disappear. He didn't feel well, no one had even missed him in hours, and he was hungry but when he had checked all of the food had been stuff he would need help eating. Since his mother and father were busy he just sat alone in the dimly lit room and allowed depression to consume him.  
Some girl came into the room that must have belonged to Wu Fei, the same eyes and nose. Her face was rounder and her hair was waist length but she looked greatly like him. She looked at him in confusion, then over her shoulder at the room of people. "We're twins." He sounded as grumpy as he felt.  
She smiled at him. "I'm a triplet! My name's Fei Wo. What's yours?"  
"Super Man." He grumbled. "I don't feel good, leave me alone."  
"Ok, just as soon as I use the bathroom I'll go away if you want." She nodded before crossing the room and going into his brother's bathroom. A few minutes later she came out with her hair braided back. She crossed the room and paused at the door. "You never told me your name."  
"Gariku Yuy." He said finally. "You can stay if you want."  
"Thank you." She smiled and sat down on the far edge of the bed before he could stop her.  
That made him uncomfortable. His parents didn't let them have girls in their rooms when the door was closed. He got up and set the door for two inches open and turned up the lights before returning to his corner. She smiled at him in confusion as he realized how different being raised there must have been. "House rules." He explained. She nodded after a moment. The idea of attempting anything in his present condition kind of amused him, all he could do was bleed on her. "What do you do here?"  
"On station?" She looked around her before back to him. He nodded. She laughed. "Train for attacks, party, work at a grocery, and annoy my siblings. What about you?"  
"Nothing but bleed really. White coats are a pain in the butt. I'm on probation. I'm the evil one your parents warned you about." He smiled.  
"I doubt that. You can sure drive Tiki bonkers though."  
"She started it...No, I actually think I did when I was just coming to here. She hasn't tried to be nice to me though. Some people are better off not meeting." He frowned.  
"Well, what will you do when you get married?"  
"Get my own room. Maybe I'll learn to live with her, but I'm not sure I'm up to it right now." He shook his head.  
"My parents have always hated each other. They are getting a divorce soon. It's hard to do, but they have been fighting in public and it's getting done." She told him. "They only shared the same apartment to raise us. Now that we're grown, they are quitting."  
"My parents are way in love. I've never seen them fight for more then an hour or two over major things and they always make-up before they go to bed. It's like the perfect relationship, love eternal thing and now I get a forced marriage to a non-liked chick. I'm getting the short end of the stick."  
"Don't blame Tiki for her lousy relationship contributions. Her parents only live together for the sex. They don't talk to each other or even mention the other's name unless it's negative and you want something out of their kid?"  
"Way too much information there. I don't expect or want anything from her, that's the problem." He shook his head. "Why did all of this have to happen to me?"  
"I really don't know what you mean by that, but there will be something that will call upon your experiences in the future. That's the way things work. Would you like something to eat? I think I'm going to get some soup. I'll bring you back something." She stood up.  
"Could you put some in a plastic cup for me?" She nodded to his timid request. "There was one by the sink earlier."  
"Ok, be right back!" She left him feeling better about himself. He was surprised when she came back within two minutes. She had a small bottle of soda with her and sat cross-legged in front of him. He drank the soup that was very thick and creamy. She smiled at him as he sat the cup down awkwardly. "Want a drink?" She offered him the bottle.  
He could smell rum and shook his head. "I can't have alcohol, it will make me bleed again. My blood is really thin right now."  
"Yah, I heard how awful you've been for the whites, but Sugs thinks you are an awesome kid."  
"Yah and she has cartoon animals printed on her underwear. Who takes her seriously except for me?"  
"And just how do you know about that?" Fei Wo asked with a snicker. "And she is very trust worthy and kind and smart, even though she is immature everyone respects her."  
"The way she bounces around? I'm surprised that the whole space station doesn't know that. You know what?" He paused as he brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face. "You remind me of Retsuko, she was my best friend a week and a half ago."  
"Well, I wouldn't mind having another friend. Would you like to go with my oh so big gang of two people tomorrow? We are going to the arcade and to buy some school supplies. I know it's not very exciting, but it's got to be better then this. And Tiki is working so she won't be there to annoy you."  
"I can't leave, they'll lock me up and throw away the key." He sighed. He did want to go, to do something almost normal would be nice.  
"You can too! We can get you a collar and then you can." She smiled at him. She tucked her legs under her as she stirred her soup. "My dad can give me one in the morning and then I can come get you, so what do you say?"  
"All right, I think my parents will let me." He nodded before picking up his cup and taking another mouth full of soup.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Fei Wo, her twin brother Ping, Duo's eldest Clay, and Paul wandered into a restaurant. They were being silly, cracking jokes that made no sense and making off the wall comments. "Paulie wanna cracker?" was the latest sentence spoken as they broke into a fit of giggles.  
"Oh please, that is about as old as dirt! My brother started that when we were like six!" He snickered as they sat down. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. He was tired.  
A few minutes later a waiter appeared. "Can I take your order?" Paul's head snapped up to stare wide eyed at the man. The waiter gaped back. "My God, I thought you were dead."  
"Obviously that thought was going around Tobeya. How long have you been here?" Paul asked softly.  
"Third day on the job. Fifth on station. I saw...can I meet you someplace later, I can't talk right now?" He was smaller then Paul and was rounded out. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. He was Japanese.  
"Yes. Ehh...Fei, I have no idea where I live."  
She giggled. "Eight-two-B."  
"Which I hope means more to you then to me." Paul sighed. "Ok, when do you get off?"  
"Three hours. Yippy." Tobeya groaned. "I hate this temp job, but I don't get into the kitchen for a month. Food anyone?"  
They ordered and he went away quickly. "How do you know each other?" Clay demanded.  
"We grew up in the same community. We went to school together and were best friends."  
"I thought Retsuko was your best friend." Fei Wo frowned.  
"I had two, Retsuko was my best girl friend and Tobeya was my best guy friend. They were my only friends come to think of it…Aside from my brother. You know, I'm tired."  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. You were kind of sad looking yesterday." Fei Wo smiled at him.  
"Yah, you were odd yesterday. I thought you were a little insane, but you are fine today." Ping said, then looked kind of embarrassed that he had spoken at all.  
"How does that foot taste now that you have it in your mouth bro?" Fei Wo poked him.  
"Yes, I heard you talking to my brother. I'm terrible at public relations anyway and after being in solitary confinement for over a week I was feeling a bit bananas when having to deal with people." He said.  
When their food came he tried to look casual with his sandwich, but his hands hurt from playing around and he was tired and easily frustrated. He ate one bite before dropping his hands in his lap and sipping on his drink with a straw. Fei Wo noticed him and frowned with concern. "Is something wrong?"  
"No! I..I'm just not as hungry as I thought." He shook his head.  
"Liar, you are in pain or something right?" She said it softly so Ping and Clay didn't hear.  
"Maybe a little." He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."  
"Alright." She nodded and began to eat. "This is really good, want a bite." She held out a fork full of pasta. He accepted after a moment, feeling a little silly, but he was hungry and she was trying to help without making him look weak. Clay offered some of what he had for some of hers and Ping traded too. The three had a third of each dish when they were done trading around. She offered him a bite of the others.  
When he had taken the third mouth full from her, Clay noticed the arrangement. "Why are you sharing a fork?"  
"His sandwich didn't come with one."  
"They'd give you one if you ask." To that Paul flushed with embarrassment. "What did I say?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I have never actually used a fork before." He laughed at the face Clay made. "Chopsticks." He explained to them. He picked up his sandwich and took another large bite out of the side. He flagged down Tobeya for a to go box and Fei Wo wrapped it up for him.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." They left the restaurant. When they were in an elevator, she eyed him. "You've really never used a fork?"  
"To cut a chip out of my wrist, but that was it." He laughed at the absurdity. When they got to the apartment, he opened the door with a hand scan. It identified him as Peter. "Man is this thing dumb." He remarked as they went into the kitchen. She unwrapped his sandwich for him and then rummaged through the fridge for a soda.  
"Can I help you?" She sat down next to him as he struggled with the very idea of picking up the sandwich again. He allowed her to and she spoke to him about school. Four hours a day they went into a computer lab and the teacher answered problems and guided them as they learned on the computer. Then they have an hour of PE every other day and an elective on Tuesdays and Thursdays. His brother had started already and he would the next day.  
"Well, I hope they don't make me take typing. I might plunk out three words a minute if I'm lucky."  
"Nah, the class god will probably do it for you."  
"God? What's his average?"  
"98%."  
"Mine was 92% back home. My nickname was B+. I've never made anything else. A makes you the center of attention and B makes you average."  
"You think you could beat him?"  
"Don't you know that violence never solved anything, it was always the thinking. I could, but I won't because I am where I should be. I'm the smart-ass with the ambition to keep it up. Unless he does something to make me mad, he can keep the god title."  
"You are dreaming."  
"No I am not. I could prove it to you tomorrow."  
"All right, prove it." She smiled at him with amusement as his eyes danced at the challenge. "On your achievement test make a hundred."  
"I don't want to, but alright, I will." He nodded.  
"I guess since we're going to be friends, I live at six-fourteen-H. So now you can call me if you want." She told him as she got up to go.  
"Thanks." He told her as she left.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"You are complete?" The teacher looked at him skeptically as Matthew AKA the god handed her a piece of paper with little bubbles filled in neatly.  
"Yes ma'am." Paul nodded his head once.  
"Give me your scratch paper then." He handed her a page with a large smiley face and eight numbers written randomly. "Where is the rest of it?"  
"I gave you it all. There are two problems on the back." He looked at her with his most angelic face. Matthew nodded his conformation before they both went to their assigned seats.  
Fei Wo sighed from beside him. "Do you know how to do these?" He explained after a brief glance. "That's so easy!" She grinned.  
"You can't on a long equation test if they want written work though. It makes them frown." He smiled back. "Now all we have to do is wait for her to grade the test."  
"It's almost done." She pointed at the countdown on the corner of his computer screen. It was down in the twenties. They watched as the score popped up on his screen. "A hundred percent on all boards?!? Wow I thought you were full of it, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry."  
"You shouldn't be sorry. It must be weird to have someone say that out of the blue." He shrugged as the class gaped at him, including Matthew. "I just have a bad feeling that I shouldn't have done that." About five minutes later he was proved right by the entrance of the white coats. "Oh man."  
"Yamassee, you are coming with us." Epinki approached him.  
"I'd rather kiss Tiki *on the lips* the go with you." He frowned as he stood up. "What do you want?"  
"We wish to ask you some questions." Red said stiffly. The way he said it was 'I wish to rip your head off and use it for a soccer ball'.  
"I don't like your form of questioning, see ya!" He jumped between them and went flying out the door. "Take this back while you're at it!" He popped the collar off of his neck and threw it at Epinki. Epinki pulled out a remote and mashed a button. Paul's legs went numb as the navel ring put a shock wave through a nerve. He reached down and caught hold of the riggings he had put on it in case he needed it off and ripped it out. His legs came back to him and he picked up speed, making up the distance he had lost. "Better luck next time Freddie!" He went into a crowded area and ended up completely lost. Some how he made it to Fei Wo's apartment and broke in. He hid in her closet and waited for her to come home. Adrenaline left him quaking as he sat in the dim light and rested.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"What do you mean my son is gone?!?" Hiro glared at Epinki, using every ounce of self-control not to hurt the man.  
"Well, he aced a standard achievement test and we were to take him in for questioning. He popped off his collar and transmitter and got away. There is no way to find him. When he shows up here, contact me and hold him." He started to go.  
"I want someone else assigned to Paul." Garret said firmly.  
"Someone else can have him. He is giving me a headache. I should warn you, he will be taken away most assured." Then he did go before one of them hurt him quite permanently.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
She came into her room about an hour and a half later with Clay and Ping. "Man was that an awesome seen or what? Paul can sure move when he wants to." Clay chattered as he flopped on her bed.  
"Hi." Paul hopped out of her closet.  
"Hot damn, they still haven't caught you?!" Clay grinned.  
"You have been hiding in my closet?" Fei Wo frowned.  
"Relax, I didn't touch anything. I just waited until you came in so I can ask you something. Where is Dr. Tou's lab?" He looked at the floor, feeling like a scolded child. Fei Wo told him after a long pause.  
"Man are you cool or what? How'd you get so smart though?" Clay propped his chin on a hand.  
"I've always been that way. In First grade I noticed that it made my brother look bad and I cut back so I would be more like him and then in third grade I found out if you were smart, people made you do more and stand out. This just proves that. Well, nice knowing you. Oh and by the way, nice dominatrix outfit." He left them all gaping. "I was joking." He grinned at them as the door shut.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
When Paul went in the lab and sat down in a chair and waited for someone to come in. Tiki wandered in and put some stuff in a cabinet. He waited patiently for her to finish before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but when will Dr. Tou return?"  
She turned around in surprise. "I can call security just as well as she can."  
"I need a shot of the thickening agent before I go. They always make me bleed and I don't want to go back to the apartment and cause trouble."  
"I can do that, but then what?"  
"You can lock me in my cell and call Epinki to come hurt me. Ok?" He stood and walked into the cell that he was so use too. She agreed with him and gave him the shot he needed and then locked him in. She called his parents instead of Epikin and spoke to his father. Then she did call the white coats, but they were a different set. "Gee, they need someone else to handle me? Have I broken mine already?" He asked as Tiki went about her business for the day. She mumbled something about his parents wanting someone else and them changing to keep them from getting cranky. Nothing was worse then his parents when they were in a bad mood. Even before this place he never wanted to make them angry. He could understand why they were so quick to comply to their demands. If Mama aint happy aint nobody happy: a very popular saying around their house.  
  
****"Well...Ok so it was a bit much, but I can explain! Let's find out what more I can think up in chapter 5! Oh and isn't my brother cute? He's a little flakey but everyone has their faults! Right? I will describe the way he looks next chapter because I just realized I hadn't yet, Ja na!" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



	5. Chapter 5 Death Of A Child's Heart

Chapter 5 Death Of A Child's Heart  
****"Konichi wa! I have seen all of Gundam Wing except tape 13 and the third OAV! I got it now I need to sit and watch them! I know I don't have the things right, but I'll work in why it's all messed up some day. Just enjoy the plot. Maybe I'll make a prologue? If something bothers you, you know the drill. highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com." AWM****  
  
"Dominatrix." Hiro teased Garret after she pulled his paper work out of his hands and tossed it on the floor before straddling him and pulling off his cloths. "I was almost done with that."  
"Well, I have to work in an hour and I want you now." She said as she pulled off her shirt. She kissed him passionately. He went completely limp, waiting for her to give him directions. She leaned against him with a sly smile. "Just do a good job and we won't have to try again."  
"May I never do a good job then!" He grinned at her as he ran his fingers up her sides as she unbuttoned his pants.  
"Huba huba!" The most obnoxious voice Hiro had ever heard whistled from their console to the right of the bed they were presently 'playing' on.  
"Fredrick, what in the heck do you want?" Garret obviously had her own opinion of him. "And how dare you hack into our bedroom?!"  
"I want to let you know that your brat was taken in a few minutes ago and is working with Kamerin and Jose. TTFN! I'll call back when things get better."  
"Do and you will get a physical education you'll never forget! I'll de-sex you personally!" Garret hissed. Hiro hadn't even reacted, opting for the 'I am not part of this reality' look. When he hung up Hiro reached down and unplugged the power supply to the monitor. "What a mood killer!"  
He frowned at her, quite in the mood himself. "Let me refresh the mood of our situation." He began kissing her enthusiastically.  
She tangled her fingers in his thick hair. "Mmm...I remember now."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Mr. Yuy...Mr. Yuy wake up..." A soft voice said from kind of far off. A gentle touch to his cheek woke him fully, but he kept his eyes closed. He was only in boxer shorts and the room was cool.  
His eyes snapped open as he curled into a knot. "What have you done with my cloths?" He asked the blond headed woman that sat next to him on the cot. He was still in his cell and there were two strangers with him. The man he recognized from Tiki's conversation about picking him up. He decided she must have given him a sleeping agent.  
"We didn't want you to leave us prematurely so we took preventative measures." The woman put a hand on his knee and he was afraid that she would do something bad to him. He hadn't feared anyone else, but she set off alarms in his head. When he had hacked into the data banks when Sugar was out of the room he had looked up the white coats. There were two women. Laurenso worked with a man named Thomas and then Kamerin worked with Jose. The man looked Spanish and he took a gamble.  
"Don't touch me Kamerin." He said it firmly, but non-threateningly. She jerked her hand away in surprise. He decided to bother the man by using a little information he remembered. "So Hose, how's the knee?"  
"How'd you know about that?" Jose frowned.  
"Details are boring. Let's go ahead and play the game. I believe that you like the cutting approach." He said as Kamerin shrank back.  
"Are you afraid to die?" Jose asked Paul as he produced a gun and placed the barrel against his forehead.  
He had seen it coming and remained very still. He forced himself to relax and think about the question. "No. If I die then there is nothing that could hurt me anymore. I would go to heaven."  
Jose looked shocked, but tried to hide it. "How about pain?" He let the cold metal slide down his skin until it hit his shoulder.  
"You already know that I am tolerant of thing inhumane." He looked down at his hands pointedly. Jose let the gun drift down him again. It came to rest between his legs. He shivered at the coldness that seeped through his boxers. He focussed on the truth of the threat. Either he would bleed to death quickly, die of shock, or embarrassment would make him will his life to end. Any way he looked at it, the triggering would be the most horrid part. The gun cocked. Jose forced him to meet his eyes. "Go ahead." He actually shrugged and did. Paul sucked in a breath as the gun fired, then shook his head laughing as no bullet hit him. "Nice one Hose."  
They sighed dramatically and left him. Tiki came in and gave him his cloths. "Are you a few short of a dozen? They really could have taken your male qualifications right off."  
"I'd have bled to death quickly though. Don't get me wrong, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now." He stood stiffly and made his way the short distance. He was very ill from the nervous adrenaline surging through his body. He came out a short time later to find Tiki waiting for him. He sat down on the bed and she came over and sat next to him. She brushed his hair out of his reddening face and he burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around him and held him for nearly an hour until he was sound asleep. She laid him down gently and kissed his forehead, feeling very protective. She walked to the force field and turned to watch him with new insight for his reaction to people. He could be strong as long as he had to and was very private about his true feelings. He was sleeping fitfully, struggling against a nightmare. "Please...Don't die like the others..." He whispered so pitifully she almost went and held him again, but forced herself to let him alone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Mrs. Yuy, did Gariku ever witness a death or loose friends?" Tiki called after trying to do paper work for an hour and a half.  
"I guess there is a lot I don't know about him, but I do know that he had a friend that drown at a beach party he went to when he was maybe twelve. He left the party before the accident though. That's all I can really tell you, but then I would have never guessed that he is a repressed genius either." Garret shook her head, showing how sad she was. "I thought we were really close, but I don't think he has ever been close to anyone." She brushed her hair out of her face and took a drink of coffee. "Sorry I couldn't help you."  
"It was helpful. Don't judge him right now. I thought he was just crazy, but he is just very protective of others. He isn't helping them because he feels like he has a reason worth dying for. He pushed me away at first and I think it has something to do with others dying. He's going through a lot more then you can imagine right now so be patient." Tiki said with a bright smile.  
Garret hung up and Tiki went and checked on Gariku. He was lying on his side sleeping quietly. Tiki started to leave him, but he suddenly sat up screaming for his mother. "Do you want me to get her?" Tiki asked, surprised by the rockiness of his dream cycle. He just looked guilty and shook his head. "It's ok to want your mother. Are you sure you are alright?"  
"It was just a dream." He shook his head again. "Can I go home?"  
"No, you won't be going back with your parents anymore. You've got to come home with me, but not until tomorrow when I'll have space for you. It was cramped with just me and so we are getting a bigger place. You have to take an equivalence test so, shall we start now?"  
"Fine, they can know how smart I am and be mad about it all they like." He sat with his back against the wall. "Call 'em out."  
"You don't want paper?"  
"Can't hold a pencil." He pointed out. "So start." She read them out and he answered quickly. The longest it took him was for a very large number and that only took about twenty seconds. When he finished the test it had take half of the allowed time. "I guessed at four." He said as she fed it into an analyzing machine. He missed two of those guessed ones and resolved to study up on quantum physics. "I guess two is acceptable. I've still got over 99%, right?" He sounded satisfied with himself.  
"I think I would pass out if I got anything close to that." Tiki frowned at his unexcited demeanor. "You should be very proud."  
"But I have a lousy reason for getting the grade. I was born with exceptional ability. If I were born normal it would be different. You were born with about zero chance for personality and you have an ok one, now that's achievement. Being born a girl wasn't" He tried to explain as her frown deepened. "I think that didn't work for you. Um...Being able to cook? Some people can make anything edible, some can make anything deadly. Talent and achievement are way different, see? Talent can only be appreciated, achievement warrants celebration."  
"I understand...Will you answer me one personal question?" She opened the force field and came to sit by his side. He waited, unsure if he would or not. "While you were sleeping, you said 'Please, don't die like the others.' Who died and made you so afraid of being alone?" His eyes rimmed with a reddish tent showing he was upset, but he smiled at her like she was silly.  
"Like I said earlier, it was just a dream."   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Tiki left him in the care of his mother the next morning before going shopping with his measurements. She had said that she would dress him if he needed her to, but he couldn't wear his sweats and Velcro shirts when she took him out. He smiled at his mother, but she refused to look up from her papers. "I have to finish these." She said the sentence so coldly that Paul's face wrinkled in concern. She was upset with him. He had seen it directed at Peter enough to know. He stood silently until she decided to chew him out. "SNAP!!!" The pencil she was writing with broke in half, the eraser end flying off the front of the desk. "Go sit down will you!?"  
Paul burst into tears. "Mama, what did I do? I'm sorry!"  
She threw down the rest of the pencil and put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't blame you. I just thought we had a great relationship and I find that I know nothing about you. I thought you shared things with me, but you didn't. I still love you. I just need to get use to not knowing you. You've turned into a stranger." She didn't move, but continued to hold her face.  
He went over to her side and sat down on his knees and put his face in her side and hugged her. "Why do you think that?" He asked trying to calm himself, but finally giving up.  
"Tests, the white coats, Tiki's question, you act so different."  
"I always wanted to be normal, even though I knew I wasn't. I would have kept up my normal appearance except Fei Wo and I made a bet. I needed a friend really bad...(he was crying to hard to speak for a moment)... and I had to prove myself somehow. I know that it was a mistake, but I can't change it. I never told you that I was smarter then I pretended to be because I didn't want you to try and make me like Mauriku. He was so unhappy and I wanted to be like Peter..." He begged for her to understand the childish logic's and his now somewhat odd thoughts. She stroked his hair gently, finding that he was the same odd child as before they had become Yuy again. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who died, yet. Maybe when it doesn't hurt so much. I'm sorry Mama. I love you."  
She stroked his hair and rocked him, finding that she had gotten all hysterical over him for nothing more then he usually was capable of. He had gotten beaten up at school and had said much the same thing when he was in first grade. He hadn't told her for nearly a whole year, then just came into her study and sat much like he was now and told her everything that had happened and why. He had started Martial arts soon after that because he decided he lacked self-control. It was odd coming from a seven-year-old but it was Paul. Peter was into sports and so Paul had no gauge to regulate himself by and was a black belt in three styles by the time he hit middle school. Of coarse he couldn't play baseball to save his life but could do a number with numb-chucks. She smiled to herself as she looked down at him, finding him asleep. She went back to her paperwork, absently petting his hair when she paused to read. He was to old to behave like that, but she found that she hoped he wouldn't realize it any time soon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
He slept on the couch, not sure how he felt about sharing a bed with Tiki. She didn't seem overly upset at his choice. He woke-up to find her sitting at the computer in a nightshirt and matching panties. She was eating toast and typing with her free hand. "What are you doing?" He sat up and stretched.  
"Not sleeping like I should be. Want to talk?"  
"Alright." He nodded. She blackened the computer screen before coming over and sitting next to him, offering him a bite of her cinnamon sugar toast. He accepted, trying to think of what to say. "I think I can tell you about Betana and Kyron." He said carefully guarding himself. "They are the ones that started the dying. When I was in third grade my friend Betanna got really sick and she died. Kyron was a really good friend of mine and he died a little after her. It was an epidemic and I lost four of my six friends in it and the other two and my brother almost died too, but they found a cure in time and I was the only one who didn't get sick and no one knows why I didn't like got sick either. Then I made three new friends and the next year one was murdered and nobody knows who did it. The other two were killed in a traffic accident. My brand new friend drown, then I decided to not have anymore friends and mama almost died on me..." He teared up and Tiki brushed one that escaped away. He sighed but continued. "One of my original friends that I grew up with named Retsuko...she got raped and she killed herself and I couldn't stop her. She said she'd never leave me...but she did...And I didn't even have a chance to say good-bye because you came..." He began to cry mournfully. Tiki held him, curious as to how he could blame himself for a tragic child hood.  
"That's why you push everyone away. But I won't leave you. Nobody is going to leave you." She rubbed his back tenderly. He fell asleep, but when she let him go, he lapsed into a nightmare, so she woke him enough to bring him to the bed and tucked him in before brushing her teeth and coming to bed herself. She held him close, warding off his nightmares and went to sleep.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Paul woke up completely rested and ready for anything. Then he found himself in the bed with Tiki and got confused. Her arm was across his middle and her head was rested on his chest as she slept soundly. Her leg was resting half on top of his and half in between his parted knees. He felt very uncomfortable and whispered her name insistently. "Tiki..." She stirred, snuggling into his chest deeply, then pulled away to look up into his wide eyed face. "Why am I here?"  
"You were having a bad dream again so I brought you in here so you wouldn't feel alone." She said propping on an elbow and rubbing her eyes with the arm that had been holding him tightly. She didn't move from being half on top of him.  
He wiggled slightly, needing to go to the bathroom and get a little distance between them. "May I please get up?" She smiled at him and rolled over onto her back, freeing him. He left and was hesitant to return after relieving himself, but he wanted the contact of another so he crawled back to beside her, gently putting an arm around her. She had rolled on her side to face the wall in his absence and he carefully leaned into her back and rested his forehead against her shoulder blade. She patted his arm reassuringly.  
A few minutes later giggling shattered the peaceful moment. Tiki knocked him back into his pillow as she scrambled to a sitting position. "Wakie wakie!" Came an unfamiliar voice.  
"Jannie, you could at least ring!" Tiki sounded highly annoyed. "What do you want?"  
"Relax, I didn't interrupt any festivities!"  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Tiki said sourly.  
"You are blushing! He must not be too bad if you let him stay the night." The girl continued. "And he looks pretty good from here. Anyway you have a PRF in two hours, get up and don't get side tracked!" She bleeped out.  
"Nerd." She said in disgust.  
"Perverted nerd." He agreed.  
"Come on and we'll take a shower." She stood and stretched lazily. She wandered over to her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit and tossed it on the foot of the bed. She took one out for him as well and put it next to hers. "Come on and get up. Unless you don't want breakfast this morning, I've got a schedule to keep." She pulled off her top and tossed it in a basket of dirty laundry. He blushed and took care to overt his eyes. "They won't hurt you, they are just breasts. Get up." He did get up and she ankled him quickly, forcing him backwards and out of his boxers completely before tossing them in the laundry with her things. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along. "Are you always so slow in the morning?"  
"Taking a shower together doesn't bother you?" He asked, still slightly flushed as she began wetting them both down with the shower hose.  
"Oh, I forget that you are so terribly innocent of things. I've seen about half of the men on this base naked because single people go to a public shower. Put your arms out so I don't get your hands to wet." He submitted, not sure how he felt about any of it. She used a body wash and a lacy sponge thing to scrub him down and he mused if he would break out in a rash like when Sugar had given him a bath with plain soap. At home he had used shampoo because it was the only thing he hadn't been allergic to. He flushed brightly when she passed below his waist, but she didn't seem to notice as she circled him to scrub down his back and legs. His body had reacted to her and that embarrassed him further, but he and calmed down by the time she had finished washing herself and began to rinse him off. That time her quick attentionless touch wasn't half as arousing and he curved his reaction quickly. He felt immensely silly standing spread eagle so she could wash him and told her so. She just laughed and had him kneel to wash his hair. Then she did her own and shaved her legs and under her arms.  
"Me next." He teased, mimicking her posture and sounding as feminine as possible.  
She cracked up. "You can be funny when you want. Hey, you aren't hairy!" She stared at his legs for a moment, then as his chest and arms. "Do you really shave?"  
"No, it's from martial arts. We put on oils and tight armor daily and that cut down a lot and I did duct tape a few times because it's the style. If you are going to be all shiny and half naked in front of a thousand people, at least do it looking good." He smiled at her as she rinsed off again and led him to the tub, which just held the both of them comfortably.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"I'm going on a mission. You are cleared to leave by yourself. Fei Wo will be there if you need anything." Tiki pulled on her combat boots.  
"Who's gonna the hero when you're dead? All you'll do is kill yourself. You're another over prideful heart will here leave to die. Doesn't your body bleed and don't your eyes cry? Don't you understand what war is?! It isn't honor or pride but death! People I knew; people who loved; all of them are gone. They aren't coming back. You want to be part of the death of your friends?" Paul growled, showing his true temper. His eyes blazed at her as she put on her jacket. His voice had risen to flat out yelling. "You said you wouldn't leave me!"  
"Calm down!" Tiki stopped and hugged the raving boy. "I'm not going to die, it's an easy mission and I'll be back in two days. I'm just picking up some documents from our sister base." She kissed him on the forehead before heading out the door. "See ya in a few!"  
"Liar!" He hollered after her. He had a gut feeling that she was in major trouble. He knock a vase into the floor and watched it shatter, relieving some of his stress before calling Fei Wo. She was on her way to school and couldn't come over, so he called his brother. He was still in his pajamas as he answered the call. "Hi. Let's go do something." He smiled.  
The twin terrors made a special effort to dress exactly alike and fix their hair the same way. They went bar hopping, basically checking out the people and not the alcohol, and then shopped for some pajamas for Paul since he felt a little odd in only boxers around Tiki. He got a pair of biker shorts and a muscle shirt for working out on the side. Then they went out to lunch. Clay met them and thought they were a riot, acting like mirrored images. He had his curly brown hair pulled back in a pony tail that reached his middle back. His eyes were a soft violet color and his skin was a rich toffee color much more a memorial of his mother then his father except for the eyes and constant grin. His little sister was with him and she sat in his lap and asked endless questions. She had really short hair in two pompom ponytails but looked much like Clay except her skin was much lighter. "Latessa, hush!" He clapped a hand over her mouth after the fourth dozenth question came out. They all laughed at her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Paul woke to the com system's impatient bleeping. He answered as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Zola looked at him in surprise as he yawned. "It's after noon, you aren't up yet?"  
"Since when do you care about my sleeping habits?" He was extremely annoyed at her for waking him. He had been up with an upset stomach most of the night.  
"I don't. This is an official call. Enemy forces captured Lutenent Tikikoto Mitatsu Barton yesterday at 2200 hours. Her status has been decided as dead and no rescue mission will be launched. You will be moved into your parents quarters as of 1500 hours today."  
"I am not a damn hot potato. I'm staying right here! She isn't dead, you are just trying to hurt me again! She's going to come back, you'll see!" He went off again, much like when Tiki had gone. "She promised me."  
"Be ready. They will be there in two an a half hours." She hung up. He balled his hands into fists, ignoring the pain it caused him.  
"She's coming back if I have to drag her back here!" He dressed in one of her uniforms, finding it pathetic that he could fit so easily and buttoned it up with great effort. He popped the re-implanted navel tracker and laid it on the table and set to work making himself disappear. He turned his frequency into someone else's and erased all the files they had on him. Then he reassigned his fingerprints to a pilot, which meant his brother was screwed since they had the same prints, and set up a departure time. He chopped off his hair until he looked like the Hiro Yuy he had seen in pictures and left to save her. He took extra measures to break every rule he could think of to break and then stole his plane.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Hiro?" A woman about his father's age spotted his as he crept through the alien base.  
"Get out of my way." He said coldly, knowing full and well who she was. "I don't want to hurt you Relina. If you stand in my way I will kill you." He mimicked his father's favorite words from his file.  
"Hiro!" She gasped, reaching out to him with a strange mix of emotion in her eyes.  
"The girl, where is she?" He glared at her, giving life to her memories of the young man she had loved so long ago. She told him softly. She touched him lightly, then collapsed. He caught her and looked into the face of the woman that had very nearly become his mother. Ideals, lifestyles, and her brother had separated them. He laid her down in the shadows and went and found Tiki. He picked her up with great effort and carried her awkwardly back to his ship. He set it on auto-pilot and gave her a pain killer and blood thickener he had on him before cleaning up wounds and bandaging her battered body.  
When he got near to base he cut the engines and set a distress beacon before using a jetpack to get him into the base undetected while they sent out shuttles to investigate. He pulled off the uniform and took it to the room they had shared for a day. He hacked the computer before entering and blacked out the surveillance on several floors so he could pass undetected. He put it in her laundry before leaving in his biker shorts and muscle shirt. He had put back in the naval ring and reinstated himself, making a false signature to be detected by a good hacker that made him hide in the containment sections for two days trying to cover himself. He had also made it appear that too many people accessing it at once had stuck his file in limbo. He went into the gym and began working out heartily to cover for his already fatigued body. By the time the black out was fixed he was sweating heavily and finished his round and crouched down for a rest.  
As luck would have it, his mother and Zola came through the doors talking. "Well, I'm sure that he will show up sometime. He couldn't possibly get anywhere."  
"Paul already has been missing for two days, you are positive that the white coats don't have him?" His mother asked.  
"I am." He said from where he sat still panting. He straitened up after a moment. "I'm sixteen, don't worry so much." Both women stopped and gaped at him. He suddenly remembered that his hair was very different. "Don't like it?" He shook his head to get his bangs out of his face.  
"You look like your father." Was what they both managed to choke out at the same time.  
"Bad?" He asked as he pulled up his green muscle shirtfront to wipe away the sweat from his eyes.  
"Where did you get the outfit?" Zola asked suspiciously.  
"I had one at home but it was blue shorts and a brown shirt, so I bought this one a couple of days ago so I could work out. Did I do something mortally wrong?" He asked.  
"Maybe it's a genetic fashion problem." Sugar popped up from behind them. This made him frown.  
"What's wrong?" He asked again, starting to feel annoyed.  
"Well, Hiro use to wear that exact outfit and the hair is the same. I think you need to gain about five pounds to actually be perfectly him though." His mother smiled at the irony of it.  
"Only he lived in those stupid shorts and shirt. You at lease have the good sense to wear other things outside the gym." Sugar pointed out. "You are pathetically skinny! Spandex isn't supposed to look like droppers."  
"Leave me alone about it. I haven't felt like eating. I still want you to find her and bring her back." He looked pointedly at Zola. She just shrugged her shoulders. He turned his back on her and gazed at the far wall. Then he began to work out again, using every ounce of concentration he owned to block thoughts from his mind, least he betray himself.  
Zola's cell phone made a nasty noise and she answered it hastily. "Yes?...I see...Right away...Yes sir." She hung up. "They found Tiki and she's going to live. You can't see her for a while because they have to make sure she isn't contaminated, but I will fetch you from your mother's when it is permissible." Zola said brusquely before leaving.  
Paul stopped his moving and allowed himself to smile a little before his face fell. "Contaminated?"  
"They could have put a bomb, transmitter, or a number of other things inside her." Sugar told him softly. "But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright. It's just precaution. You did well, but you did make one mistake. She was given a coagulant and the one I give you is a personal blend." She smiled at him.  
"I have all of mine if you are implying that I gave her one of them. I've only used one and Peter watched me use it." He shook his head. "I said I wouldn't work in the war."  
"Then Relina really saw Hiro's ghost?" Sugar asked softly.  
"I don't think you have any reason to believe that I would pretend to be a ghost. It seems silly. He is still alive, right?" He looked seriously at her. "Who ever this Relina is, maybe they are a few beans short of a complete Ty baby. Now can we stop being so alumnus and let me go take a shower?" He smiled.   
"You are quite good." His mother returned the smile. "All right."  
He went over and picked up a pack of dirty cloths and followed them out the door. "Don't make them believe it was me." He said softly as he followed them to the apartment. When they arrived Sugar made him strip and examined him completely before allowing him to take a shower with his brother.  
  
****"Did you find the title to fit with Paul and Tiki's talk?! Let's find out what more I can think up in chapter 6! Man am I taking off with this plot! I have to work in some Duo screen time next and focus on the other people while Paul and Tiki adjust to each other. Should I write about Peter some?" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal Of Affections

Chapter 6 Betrayal Of Affections  
****"Konichi wa! I have seen all of Gundam Wing except tape 13 and the third OAV! I got it now I need to sit and watch them! Sit, me? I know I don't have the things right, but I'll work in why it's all messed up some day. Just enjoy the plot. Maybe I'll make a prologue or build some today? Something bothering you, call me. highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com." AWM****  
  
Duo came into his apartment wanting nothing more then to kiss his children good-night and sack it in for a long night off blissful sleep. What he found was bloody hand prints of ranging sizes smeared everywhere, a lamp shattered on the floor, and his baby laying quietly wrapped in a blanket on the ground. He picked up the child hastily making sure it she was unharmed, and pulled out his gun.  
The door creaked open to his left and he aimed his gun in that direction as young Hiro Yuy came out of the shadows. He was so startled that he fired. Hiro was slammed back into the wall, dropping three bags, and slumped forward clutching at the hole in his chest. "Mr. Maxwell, what in the heck did you do that for?"  
"Who are you?" Duo demanded of the green muscle shirted, badly cut haired, black spat wearer. "What happened here? Where are they?"  
"I'm (sniffle) Paul!" He fought back the tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks. Duo put his gun away with a look of horror on his face. "Latessa got cut really bad and Clay called me from the hospital to come get their things and the baby because he had to carry Latessa and couldn't bring Tifashi. I had to get their stuff and I couldn't hold her at the same time."  
"Come on, let's get you to the doctor. I'm sorry I shot you."  
"I understand." He nodded, handing the baby's bag to Duo. Duo grabbed up the other two before Paul had a chance.  
"Can you walk?"  
"I will try." He said holding his palm to the hole. Blood poured down his back and Duo grabbed a roll of duct tape and hiked up his shirt and used it to seal the wounds the best he could before taking him down one level to the med. bay. He passed out briefly in the elevator, but managed to stay on his feet. A passing guard in the hall quickly offered support for the boy who was not fairing well. When he was toted into the room where Clay was nearly hysterical he smiled pitifully. "Clay, I found your dad..." Then he lost consciousness completely.  
Clay had already been panicked over his sisters now lapsed into hysterics. Duo had to sit down with him for a good ten minutes. Then he took his baby sister so Duo could make a call. "Hey Garret...You might want to come down to OP. I accidentally shot your kid." He said it with the most pathetic face possible. "I'm sorry!"  
"Ok...I'll be there in a minute, you don't have to stay."  
"My kid is here too, but I'm not really sure why besides she was bleeding a lot." He sighed.  
"Hope you didn't shoot her too."  
"Haha. You aren't funny." He glowered.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Zola hissed at Wu Fei as he blocked her path. "Leave it alone!" He seldom spoke to her and she found him highly annoying that he chose then to become involved in her job.  
"I want to know how he did it and Fei Wo has got to know. The little jerk is so slick I can't nail him down. I need her testimony." Zola tried to shove him out of the way. "Go screw with someone else!"  
"You already made her cry and you won't be permitted to speak to her again!" He plowed her out the door and into the hall. "Go home woman! Leave the kid alone. Even if he did, he did it for a better cause then because it was an order, not that I expect you to understand something so deep. Go home!"  
"Take your filthy hands off of me!" She kicked him, aiming for his crotch, but he blocked after years of experience. "They are my children too you bastard."  
"No, You have four and I have four as they decided. You are going to start paying child support with no visitation privileges, enjoy witch!" He tossed her a few feet before going back into his new apartment and locking the door.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Marala frowned as Trowa didn't get in bed and turn out the light. He looked at her for a moment before sitting down next to her. "They recovered Tikikoto this morning." He said softly. "There is a rumor that Yuy is responsible. What do you think?"  
"It doesn't matter to me how she got home, just as long as she's safe." She sighed, not sure as to where he was going with the conversation. He was known to pop up with a few sentences occasionally for no reason, but it didn't seem to be the case. "What is it?"  
"How much do you know about the boy?" He looked at her seriously.  
"Nothing except he has a twin and he is smart. Why?" She rolled onto her side and propped on an elbow. "What's bothering you?"  
"Most people are afraid of him. Should we be worried for Tiki's safety?" He blushed ever so slightly at the amount of concern in his voice.  
"I'm pretty sure he did save her and we shouldn't worry." She reached up to rub his shoulder. "He might not have, but he cares for her, Zola even noticed." He nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles before standing and pulling off his shirt as he began to prepare for bed. She grabbed him by the front of his pants waistband and pulled him down to her. "And just who said you could go?" She kissed him and he responded by deepening the kiss after a snort of mock annoyance. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled away from him to view a permanent mark of adolescent stupidity. He was tattooed below his navel with the tiger constellation in blue ink. She had put it there after a wild party when he was passed out drunk. It had been one of their subjects of argument for years. Now it was just part of their history. She had been repaid by a little devil perched on the crack of her butt. She hadn't known for several days until she was changing after a mission. He had gotten a professional to do it after drugging her. His artistic ability was limited to stick people and smiley faces. She was pulled back to what she was doing by Trowa threatening to leave.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Take it easy." The doctor told her as he released her from the hospital. Tiki was glad to be done with all of their tests. She went to the apartment. There was a smashed vase on the floor, a bouquet of wilted flowers on the counter, and most of the food in the fridge was still as she had left it for him.  
The bed was unmade and the laundry was as when she had left. There were several messages on the answering machine and she played them as she cleaned up the apartment.  
"Mr Yuy, your request for a rescue mission has been rejected." (Zola said coldly) (beep) "Gariku, please pick up? I know you must be upset, but this isn't going to help anything." (Suragi's voice tried to sound sensible) (beep) "Paul, you wont answer the door and you wont answer the phone. Just let me know you are still alive." (Garret sounded scared) (beep) The messages went on and on, trying to coax him into at least acknowledging them. Some asked if he was sick or needed anything. She had just thought he was being a jerk, but now she started to feel worried.  
She called Clay, but nobody answered. Then she tried to call Fei Wo and when Zola answered she promptly hang up. Finally she called Garret who also didn't answer. "What is this?" She sighed in frustration. She phoned her parents and her dad answered, looking like a wreck. "Hi dad." She smiled at him.  
He smiled back. "Hi baby, how are you feeling?"  
"All right. Do you have any idea where everyone is?"  
"What are you talking about?" He stifled a yawn.  
"The apartment is a wreck and I have a million messages for Paul, but no sign of him, Clay and Garret aren't answering, and Zola hung up on me!" She threw the flowers in the trash.  
"Oh. Paul disappeared after they announced that you were captured and abandoned and then he was staying at his parents. Clay's little sister got cut somehow and Clay rushed her to the hospital and called Paul to get the baby and some cloths for him and somehow Duo shot him so all of them are in IC. Zola lost the divorce battle and Wu Fei moved his four kids up near you. I think they are F and you are M. I have to get ready for work, TTYL." He hung up after one of the longest one-sided conversations of his life.  
She went to IC and demanded to see him. They were hesitant until she flashed her wedding ring and then hustled her back to him. They made her put on scrubs to keep the environment sterile. Garret was there with Peter on his way out. Garret stepped out and allowed her privacy. He was paler the she had seen him before and had oxygen tubes in his nose. They were doing a transfusion. His hair was chopped off crudely and she wondered why. She picked up his chart and read it before coming up with tears in her eyes. His heart was on the right because he was a twin and it had been nicked. He had basically bled to death, but they repaired his heart and put more blood in him. He hadn't come out of the coma he had entered when he was brought in and he wasn't expected to wake up.  
She sat on the bed carefully and leaned her head lightly on his stomach and took one of his hands in hers. It was cool to the touch and made her cry realizing there was no response from him at all. "I'm so sorry Paul...You tried to warn me and I treated you like a child...I'm sorry...Please wake up!" She collapsed into sobs.  
Garret picked her up and held her until she calmed. "Why don't you go and rest for a while. You can come back later." She ushered her to the door.  
"It's all my fault!" She moaned into Garret's shoulder.  
"It was an accident. It wasn't anyone's fault. Now hush." Garret told her. "Peter is going to take you to stay with Fei Wo. Go on and get some rest."  
She came to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the IC. He opened a door for her and gave her a smile that set her to balling again. "Come on Tiks, don't cry. He's to stubborn to let a little thing like that get him down." He gave her a firm hug.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
She slept fitfully, then insisted on going back to his side. Garret let her take a half an hour while she went and got some coffee. Tiki sat next to him and stroked his hair gently. "I hate you, you bastard. How dare you make me fall in love with you?" She began to cry again, resting her forehead against his side, face buried in the mattress.  
She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "Please don't make me leave!" She begged, not moving.  
"Don't cry." The voice came like a weak and airy whisper. Her head snapped up to meet his precious blue eyes. He looked pathetic, but she was so excited she could hardly stand herself. Sobbing she covered his face in kisses. "Stop, I hurt too bad." He placed a shaking hand over hers.  
"I'll go get your mom." She stood, smiling between her tears.  
"Wait...I...I love you Tiki..koto." He whispered. She could tell he was fighting sleep as she went to the door and called Garret.  
"I love you more." She whispered as she took his hand in hers.  
Garret came in curiously. "Yes?"  
"Hi mama..." He picked up a hand and held it out to her. She took it and kissed him on the forehead. "I need sleep." He murmured "love you" before he drifted off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Duo stomped down the hall with a stack of papers. He reached the apartment he wanted and ripped the panel off the wall. Then he charged in, grabbing a fat handful of Rini's hair to snatch her away from a startled man that she had been having sex with at the moment. He jerked the wedding band off of her finger roughly and dropped her on the floor. He showered her with legal documents before explaining. "I divorce you. I have custody of my children and you have no visitation rights. You will be docked child support from your pay checks." Then he turned to the man that had crawled into the corner. "You can keep her." Then he walked away, feeling a great sense of satisfaction. It was the only pure satisfaction he had ever gotten out of her in the year they had been married.  
He went back to the hospital and picked up the baby and told Clay that they were being moved to eight-three-C. Then he went to a bar and got a club soda. He just felt like a distraction before he freaked out. He held Tifashi in his lap and rocked her absently as the people came and went around him.  
Sugs came in and sat next to him and ordered a soda. She smiled at him before peering down at the baby. "She's beautiful." She remarked, tickling Tifashi and making her giggle.  
Duo shoved the baby at her. "You can hold her."  
She looked startled. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she took her with a shrug. "You're a trusting soul."  
"One of my worst flaws. I'm surprised you're here Tou. Haven't you just got off work? I thought you'd have gone to bed by now."  
"Everyone has to unwind some how. How did you know that I just got off work?" She looked at him in surprise.  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm the one that made you work over time or haven't you heard?"  
"No...You did *that*?" She frowned.  
"I know it was awful wasn't it? I just hope everything works out." He sighed.  
"Problem is fixed, don't worry about it, no body died or anything." She laughed.  
He got really angry. "Like hell they didn't! He isn't out of the woods yet."  
"He who? No body got hurt badly in that fire."  
"Fire? Man do you have your jobs confused. I was talking about Paul. I didn't cause any fire." He frowned at her. "Maybe you need some sleep."  
"Wait, I don't know any Paul. What are you talking about?"  
"Suragi Tou, sometimes you worry me." Duo shook his head.  
"That's not my name. My name is Kimuji Tou..."  
"What? Damn you look like your sister!" He gaped at her. "I bet Quatre couldn't tell the difference."  
"I don't have a sister."  
"Sure you don't, come with me."  
"No!" She shrank back from him.  
"I just was going to show you at the com booth. Stop looking at me like I want to do something bad to you! I have only hurt one woman and it was because she damn well killed my child. I'm serious about the sister thing. Suragi Tou is a doctor and that's who I thought you were. You think I'd just hand my baby over to anyone?" He took Tifashi from her and picked up the baby's things before walking over to a com. He dialed Tou's office and she answered immediately. "Hi Sugs."  
"Hey Duo." She smiled wearily at him.  
"My God she does." Kimuji stuck her face close to the screen in fascination. Then she looked back at Duo. "Sorry for treating you like a criminal. I thought it was just a dumb pick up line."  
"Who's that?" Sugs asked suddenly.  
"Your calm twin? I don't know, she just walked up and I started talking to her thinking she was you." Duo grinned. "At least I didn't ask you to keep Tifashi for a few hours and split." Duo's beeper went off and he had to answer the page. He was told that they had chosen another wife for him and he cringed. "Can't you just give me a week or so to get the bad taste out of my mouth?" He sighed.  
"Ah, Dr. Tou, have your husband run an analysis on..."  
"She isn't Suragi." Duo interrupted him. "She's probably her sister."  
"Oh. You have two days to find someone or you get the one we selected for you." The man said and cut the connection.  
"You just got a divorce and they are making you get married again?" She gaped at him.  
"Yah. So-o-o, what do you plan on doing to me for the rest of our life?" He asked fiendishly, making her smile. "Now that's a dumb pick-up line."  
"I kind of liked it." She smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Wu Fei looked over the woman for a moment before letting her into the apartment. She was nothing short of the exact opposite of Zola and that satisfied him for the time. She looked about curiously, taking in the sterile room and drab furniture. "My name is Kadachi." She looked kind of nervous but was trying. "This place could use a woman's touch, don't you think?"  
Wu Fei had never really used the living room and had never considered it any of his concern. He had his bedroom and it was equipped to meet his needs, Zola had hers and everything else was neutral territory. "If you wish." He nodded, trying to think of what to say to her. "Ping and Adem will share a room so you may have your own."  
Her hair was chin length and a honey color and her eyes were green as emeralds as they looked into his eyes searchingly. "I'm not going to be sleeping with you?" She looked at him in surprise and he returned her shocked look with a bewildered one of his own.  
"Why would you want to Kadachi?" He eyed her so hard she squirmed beneath his gaze.  
"I am your wife. Do you not like me or something? I know I'm not very pretty, but you aren't even going to try and get to know me?" She looked upset by the thought.  
"I don't mean to upset you. I am not use to a woman wanting anything from me. Forgive me if I am less then a man of your expectation." He walked across the room and opened his door. "See if it will meet your requirements."  
She looked into his room curiously. A moment later she was completely inside. "It's beautiful!" She touched a delicately carved dresser before picking up a fu dog and examining it. She put it back carefully. She wandered around his room, looking at everything with great interest and respectful care. He noticed how tall she was as she reached easily to a high shelf and retrieved a photo. It was of all of the children. "Who are they?" She asked, turning back to him.  
"My children." He said, surprised that she didn't know about his crew. He pointed out each of them and named them, then indicated the four that still lived with him. "I have Adem, Ping, Fei Wo, and Fa Lee and they all have their own rooms. I really don't have many rules for them now since they are all old enough to get their own places."  
"They all look like you." She smiled at him as she put it back.  
"You have not seen their mother. Our two oldest mostly look like her." He frowned. "Will you require anything to make you more comfortable?"  
"No." She shook her head. He nodded curtly. She watched him stand there for a moment, looking indecisive before leaving her standing and went back to the door and picked up her bags and brought them into their room. "Oh thank you. I could have done that."  
"These three drawers are empty. You can store the rest in the closet. Stay out of my trunk." He motioned to the small chest. Then he looked at his watch. "Do you like Chinese food?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine. It's my turn to cook. Excuse me." He bowed to her before leaving her alone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Clay looked at the woman for a long time before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled at him, taking his hand, and echoed the very formal words. She held his sister in her lap and rocked her as he tried to decide what to do. "Excuse me, but I have a lot of homework to do." He went to his room quickly.  
Duo stifled a sigh as he perched on the couch back. "Well, he didn't take that too badly." She looked at him with a silly smile as he yawned.  
"Sounds like Tifashi isn't the only one that I need to put down for a nap." She teased. He found himself extremely fond of her, after only dating her for a day before having married her. "Go to bed." She urged him as she took the baby to her room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Wu Fei lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Kadachi was beside him, wiggling every now and then. "What is it woman?"  
She froze and he could feel unease permeate the room. "Don't you want me?" She asked suddenly. She puzzled him for a moment but then she rolled over and put a hand on his chest, her eyes expectant.  
"You want to participate in intercourse?" He looked at her seriously, unsure if he had judged correctly.  
"Yes, make love to me." She kissed his chest, leaving him wide eyed. "Please?"  
He looked at her for a long moment. "I am...I have not preformed in a long time. I may not please you, but I will try." He said it stiffly, dropping his gaze.  
"Like how long?" She asked.  
"Fourteen years."  
"What??? But? You have eight children..." She gaped at him.  
"Three times and every time she got pregnant. That was it. I don't really like it anyway." He blushed slightly, wondering if Garret was right that he just couldn't stand the woman and it had ruined the act.  
"Then you're like a virgin! Wow. That's why you aren't friendly."  
"I said I would try." He frowned at her.  
"You might like it now." She tried to reassure him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Gariku had become a doctor after a few weeks of intense studying and was happily working, as Sugar's assistant while Tiki spent most of her time in engineering. He stood next to her as she showed him how to work the transmitter to monitor a particularly nasty virus. He caught onto it quickly and managed to eradicate the bug without much trouble.  
They were interrupted by someone coming in with a hostage and putting them in a holding cell. Gariku glanced over casually to check out the person. Relina! He tried to hide his surprise and busy himself so she couldn't see his face. "Hiro!" She called his father's name much the same way she had on the base three months earlier. She was ignored and left there.  
"The white coats will be in in an hour or so." One of the guards remarked. Sugar nodded. She was outraged but kept silent as usual. When they left, Gariku asked her how to become a white coat. She had told him that he only had to take a test. He left her quickly, not speaking another word.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Hiro!"  
"Good day Ms. Relina." Gariku smiled at her. "I am Gariku Yuy. Hiro is my father."  
"It was you!" She gasped.  
"Please don't talk about things that can only cause trouble for all parties involved. I came here to ask you some questions. Please co-operate Ms. Relina, then you won't be hurt. The others will cause you pain if you refuse to answer me. Believe me, they are good at their work." He hiked up his shirt to revile some of his scars. "I'm practically written in Braille after a few bad sessions. I believe that their timetable is even more pressured in your case. Will you co-operate?"  
"I..." She looked at the ground.  
"Listen to me. The Preventers have gotten out of control, but the greatest threat at the moment is the colony crusaders. They want to destroy earth and themselves. Do you know how many millions of people will be killed needlessly if you keep quiet? There are innocent people caught on those two worlds and they can't escape. Please help me?" He had gotten a bit over dramatic and teared over as he looked into her face, remembering his own terror at being unable to escape. "I promise they will be saved and the wrong doers punished."  
"I want to see Hiro. I'll tell you what I can, please?" She had the most desperate look in her eyes.  
"I will allow you to speak with him." He nodded.  
"They are on the dark side at earth night and their base is one of the capitols. That's all I know." She said softly, looking worried.  
"Very well." He used a com and called his father. He answered and Gariku rattled off in English about his deal with Relina. His father nodded, getting an unreadable expression. Then he turned back to Relina. "I am a man of my word. You have..."  
"It's called Beta Condures. The leader is Dorothy." She said with a small smile. "Thank you." Gariku turned back to his father and rattled off in English once more. He nodded and hung up. "What are you doing?!"  
"He is coming here to see you. That is what you originally wanted and you gave me what I originally wanted. I can promise an hour but no more." He told her as he waited for his father. When he entered, Gariku retreated to outside the room for their privacy. He busied himself with some random work until his father knocked on the door and he let him out. The other white coats came in and Gariku told them the information. Then he left with his father. When they reached the door a gun fired behind them and she cried out briefly before a heavy object hit the floor. He whirled around, but his father grabbed him and steered him into the hall and to the nearest elevator. "They shot her!!! The bastards shot her!!!" Gariku was livid.  
Hiro stood, literally sucking the light out of the small elevator with his dark expression. He remained that way as he pulled his son back to his apartment. Garret appeared as soon as the two were in the apartment. She held out his wedding band and he allowed her to put it on his finger, but didn't really recognize her. "We have a mission. Go get ready Yuy."  
He nodded and went to change into his uniform. Gariku realized why his father had taken off his ring and felt angry and sick over the whole idea that he had slept with another woman and that Gariku had been dumb enough not to know. Garret looked at him and seemed to sense his torment. "It was alright. We talked about it."  
"But they killed Ms. Relina. You knew and you didn't tell me. I could have..."  
"No. She had no way out. She knew it as did everyone who chooses the roll in life she has."  
"She had such an awesome mind and it was wasted because of perverted ideals. If this place ever meant something good, it sure as heck doesn't now! I won't let them get away with it!" He vented a little of his anger before turning to go. "Good bye mother. I'm sorry." He left her and swept down the hall to find Tiki had left for the same mission. He hacked and found that all of them were going…Every one of the Gundam men and women. He set his master plan formed on the way from his mother's to his apartment into motion. Soon he was standing on the main deck of the base. Bodies littered the floor around him as he used the intercom to announce a cloaked enemy. He had all personnel report to their battle stations. Civilians were evacuated to the colony and he detached it from the ship. He ordered everyone to set heat seekers on their weapons and fire. Everyone blindly obeyed. Of coarse there was no one in the cold emptiness and the heat seekers turned on their maker. He shut down the weapons so that they couldn't be intercepted and smiled as the first explosion shook the ship. "Time for the senselessness to stop. You all are dying by your own hands!" The next turned his world to fire and he was thrown headfirst into a wall...  
  
****"And the moral to this story is don't piss off a Yuy. Let's see what I can do in chapter 7! Can you believe I did that?" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



	7. Chapter 7 End Of Girl Dumb

Chapter 7   
****"Hello everyone! I have seen all of Gundam Wing and the OAV! I've been working to wrap this up, but I'm why it's all messed up is still kind of vague. Just enjoy the plot. Maybe I'll make a prologue or build some today? Something bothering you, call me. highpowerhyperlets@yahoo.com." AWM****  
  
"Oh Gariku..." Dr. Tou looked over his last com message again.  
"I'm sorry but I can no longer allow this to continue. I can not except the validity of this organization. Once it was formed to protect the people, now it enslaves and rules them. They killed the very people it was made for and by. When the Gundam teams were reestablished, there was a war coming into play, but now it is no better then Romafeler or OZ or Barton. For fear of the monsters taking over, they became monsters themselves and it is my deputy to correct their mistake. I love you all. Don't be angry." He gave a small smile before turning off the com.  
She sighed as she looked out the window at the remains of the station. His body was somewhere in the wreckage. She felt that she owed it to his parents to find what was left of him and take care of him properly. She put on a space suit and went out into a recovery vessel.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Zechs sat at his desk. When the Preventers had turned into something less then for the people, Noin, Relina, and he had gotten out. He rummaged through the reports looking for a letter from his sister. Instead he found a small card with a black flame on it.  
Angrily he crushed the sheet of paper in his fist. "Relina..." He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." He acknowledged the person stiffly.  
"Uncle Miliardo, there is a weird man wanting to talk to you on the com. He called you Zechs." His nephew Caplin stuck his head into the room. He had the same looks as his mother and no one would ever suppose his father was Sychs. Sychs was tall, clunky, and dark much unlike Caplin who was pale and refined.  
Relina's marriage to him had been a good will gesture soon after the wars ended. He was older then himself and it annoyed Zechs that his sister should give up her life to someone old enough to be her father, but she was always opinionated. "Thank you." He nodded to the young man before clicking his com on.  
There was the face of Hiro Yuy. He looked slightly pained and not a day older then when he had last spoken to Zechs. "Mr. Zechs, I regret to inform you that your sister has been killed despite my efforts to save her. The sinners died by their own hands. I ask you a favor from one man to another. Obtain the Gundam pilots attention and give them my message. Offer them alliance. And tell Tiki...Where your heart is there also am I." Then he moaned and slumped forward on the control panel, displaying large pieces of metal protruding from his back. "Look..." He flipped a switch and the screen blacked for a moment before displaying the total destruction outside his small chunk of ship.  
****"The (sniffle) end (sob)...(tears)" Azusa Wariko Maxwell****  



End file.
